Apenas um Conto de Fadas
by Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon
Summary: Um simples casamento arranjado foi o ponto de partida para vôos por um mundo dos sonhos... Um conto de Fadas estranhamente real. UA com magia SS e (futuramente) TE
1. I

**Aloha e bem-vindos, inconseqüentes aventureiros à procura de um tesouro perdido!**

**Se você resolveu se aventurar por essas bandas, saiba que está em território perigoso... Somente aqueles com maior resistência mental sobreviverão à experiência de ler as próximas linhas, os demais enlouquecerão... Afinal, com tantos lugares melhores – fics melhores – para ir – para ler – porque vistes justo aqui?**

**Vocês são os jovens aventureiros em busca do tesouro – cheios de sonhos e esperanças – eu sou a bruxa má e curvada, aquela que fará de tudo para atrapalhar a sua jornada. (Prometo sempre parar o fic nas cenas importantes... ho, ho, ho.)**

**Saiba que ainda não é tarde demais, jovem, pode se virar e não entrar nessa escura caverna, que ninguém sabe onde levará...**

**Prefere continuar? Ó, alma cândida e ingênua! Não faz idéia dos perigos que passará... Este pode parecer um local banal a princípio, mas basta avançar um pouco e você verá que nada é o que parece.**

**Ainda quer continuar? Tens um coração corajoso... Não mais te impedirei...**

**Mas você foi avisado.**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**Apenas um Conto-de-Fadas**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Quando a notícia de que Sakura Kinomoto iria se casar, não houve uma única boca naquela cidade que não comentasse o fato.

Desde pequena, Sakura tinha a fama de ser a ovelha negra da rica família Kinomoto. Haviam boatos que ela era revoltada, e estava em constante briga com a família. Boatos absolutamente corretos, diga-se de passagem.

Foi tal o alvoroço que ninguém se lembrou de fazer uma pergunta: por acaso aquele pequeno demônio que era Sakura _queria _se casar?

Isso ninguém sabia responder.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Não vou me casar, pai. _Não vou!_" o grito estridente de Sakura foi ouvido não só pelo pai como por metade da mansão Kinomoto. E isso não era pouca coisa, considerando o tamanho da mansão.

"Não cabe a você decidir, minha filha. Você já tem 17 anos, é mais do que tempo de se casar. E, de mais a mais, não vejo motivo para tanto escândalo, seu noivo é uma excelente pessoa" respondeu Fujitaka, com voz tranqüila, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo nas costas das mãos.

"Excelente pessoa? _Excelente pessoa_! Pai, estamos falando do mesmo noivo!" perguntou Sakura, absolutamente incrédula.

"Suponho que sim. Você vai se casar com Syaoran Li, ele é..." ele não pôde terminar a frase.

"O homem mais irritante que Kami já pôs sobre a face da terra!" ela completou pelo pai, bufando de raiva enquanto cerrava os punhos.

Fujitaka soltou um suspiro. "Eu ia dizer que é um homem honrado e que, como você foi escolhida especialmente por ele, deve haver alguma coisa em você que o agrada!" '_Embora_ _eu realmente não saiba o que é._' Completou em pensamento, começando a ficar irritado.

"É claro que há!" respondeu ela, pondo as mãos na cintura. "_Dinheiro_! É isso o que ele quer! Só vai se casar comigo por causa do meu dote! É quase como se você estivesse me _vendendo _a Syaoran Li!"

"Não é verdade, Sakura! E você sabe disso!" ele se levantou da cadeira onde estivera sentado e completou, ríspido. "Esta decisão já foi tomada por mim e nada me fará mudar de idéia. Agora, vá para o seu quarto. _Já_."

Sakura virou-se e começou a caminhar em diração a porta, batendo o pé, enquanto murmurava "Obrigada por decidir a _minha _vida...". Mas, quando já estava praticamente fora da sala, virou-se em um súbito acesso de fúria e gritou:

"Você verá! Serei tão terrível que ele pedirá divórcio em duas semanas, no máximo!"

A jovem fechou a porta com toda a força, fazendo um ruído ensurdecedor ecoar pela casa, e Fujitaka enterrou a cabaça nas mãos.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Uma pessoa bondosa poderia dizer que Sakura tinha gênio forte, no mínimo. Era assim desde pequena e, tanto por sua posição social quanto por seu temperamento, eram pouquíssimas as pessoas que se opunham a ela.

Mas havia um garoto que não se importava com isso. Gostava de irritá-la e fazia isso sempre que tinha a oportunidade, seguindo-a, cutucando-a e, sempre que ela afirmava algo, respondendo:

"Isso é só o que _você _pensa!"

Como aquilo a irritava! Por essas e outras, ela sempre evitou aquele garoto, Syaoran Li, e pretendia continuar a faze-lo, quer fossem casados ou não.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Syaoran Li andava pela imensa mansão Kinomoto, à procura de Sakura. O Sr. Li viera acertar com Fujitaka os últimos detalhes sobre o casamento dos filhos e ele, Syaoran, aproveitara a oportunidade para vir junto e dar uma olhada na noiva.

Mas...

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Me pergunto se Sakura realmente aceitou a fato de que vamos nos casar..." falou Syaoran, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, então ele e o pai se dirigiam para a porta da mansão Kinomoto.

"Claro que aceitou." Respondeu o pai, indiferente. "Por isso estamos aqui."

"A última vez que a vi foi à dez anos atrás mas, mesmo assim, não acho que ela seja o tipo de pessoa que se casa de bom grado." Comentou, tocando o sino da campainha. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente da mão pesada e da língua ferina de Sakura.

"Eu nunca disse que foi de bom grado." Shang Li deu um sorriso sarcástico para o filho, que sorriu de volta.

"Então você também se lembra..."

"Meu filho, é muito difícil esquecer alguém tão _doce e amável _quanto Lady Sakura." Ele deu ao 'doce a amável' uma pitada de ironia. "Se não fosse tão rica, com certeza aquela garota se meteria em muitos problemas."

Os ombros do pai se sacudiram enquanto ele ria ao completar: "Não sei se tenho pena ou inveja de você, Syaoran."

A porta da mansão se abriu, uma mulher de vestido preto, avental branco e sorriso forçado os recepcionou e guiou até a sala de visitas, onde Fujitaka os esperava.

"Li Shang." Disse ele, se curvando um pouco "Meu amigo. É um grande prazer tê-lo aqui."

"Digo o mesmo, Fujitaka." Respondeu, curvando-se também. Depois, deu um tapinha no ombro de Syaoran. "Meu filho quis ver a noiva, espero que não se importe..."

"De modo algum, de modo algum." Voltou os olhos para Syaoran "Da última vez que o vi, não passava de um garotinho de nove anos, que mal alcançava a minha cintura..." Sorriu ante a lembrança "Vou mandar chamar Sakura."

Syaoran passou os próximos minutos com os olhos fixos na porta, respondendo vagamente quando lhe perguntavam alguma coisa sobre o casamento. Mas os dois não se importavam com as respostas vagas de Syaoran, estavam entretidos demais discutindo quando e onde se realizaria a cerimônia.

Passaram-se aproximadamente quinze minutos antes que a porta se entreabrisse. O coração do jovem deu um salto quando ele vislumbrou um par de olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas por alguns segundos. Logo depois, a porta foi fechada com violência.

Ele se levantou do sofá de um pulo. "Era Sakura?" perguntou.

"... Era..." respondeu Fujitaka, com um suspiro. "Syaoran, sinto em lhe dizer isso, mas acontece que Sakura ainda não aceitou totalmente o fato de que vai se casar... Talvez ela não venha até aqui..."

"Se importa se eu for procurar por ela?" ele perguntou e deu um sorriso cínico. "Quero ver se minha noiva continua tão bonita quanto costumava ser, há dez anos atrás."

O Sr. Kinomoto riu e assentiu com a cabeça. O jovem entrou na porta onde, momentos antes, estivera o par de misteriosos olhos cor de esmeralda e deixou a sala.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Acho que nem os faraós contrataram arquitetos tão bons assim para projetar as pirâmides do Egito..." comentou Syaoran, encostando as costas na parede ao constatar que já era a terceira vez que passava por aquele mesmo corredor.

Era muito fácil se esconder naquele lugar, onde ela teria se metido? Em qual dos inúmeros quartos? Será que ele conseguiria achar o caminho de volta?

Sorriu de lado. Aquele casamento estava ficando muito mais divertido do que ele tinha suposto a princípio. E isso o agradava bastante.

Viver confortavelmente em uma casa ao lado de uma mulher obediente e submissa nunca foi um dos planos que Syaoran tinha para seu futuro. Era pouco demais para seu espírito audaz. Por isso escolhera Sakura para noiva, com uma mulher daquelas, a vida jamais seria tediosa, um dia nunca seria igual ao outro.

Respirou fundo e voltou a andar, meio desanimado, achando que não veria a futura esposa naquele dia. Virou-se para uma porta à direita – na qual ainda não tinha entrado, ou pelo menos ele achava que não – e abriu-a.

Era uma sala ampla, coberta de tapetes, provavelmente algum tipo de salão. Estava vazia, a não ser pos uma garota que encarava fixamente o quadro de um bosque. Syaoran ficou mirando-a por alguns instantes, ponderando se devia dirigir-lhe um comprimento ou simplesmente deixar a sala, até que ele compreendeu quem ela era.

Seu queixo caiu. Era Sakura.

'_Não é possível!_' pensou.

Não se parecia em nada com a Sakura de antigamente. A de agora era bem mais alta, e seus cabelos castanhos, quase ruivos – muito diferentes da cor-de-burro-quando-foge que costumavam ser – haviam atingido a cintura. Havia qualquer coisa de vidrado no olhar que o par de olhos verdes dirigia ao quadro à sua frente.

Após um momento de surpresa, Syaoran limpou a garganta, mas ela nem fez menção de se mexer. "Gosta... desse quadro?" arriscou, tentando chamar-lhe a atenção, mas ela parecia hipnotizada demais pela pintura para reparar em qualquer outra coisa.

"Adoro." Disse, após uma pausa. "Acabei de achá-lo, na verdade. Mas sinto como se já o tivesse visto antes... Acho que já estive lá..."

A voz dela parecia tão sobre humana que Syaoran chegou a sentir um arrepio. "Sakura, isso é só um quadro." Disse, com um pouco de medo. "Esse lugar _não existe_."

"Existe, existe sim." Respondeu ela, com a mesma voz sobrenatural. "Eu já estive... Lá..." e tocou a tela com a ponta dos dedos.

Syaoran abriu a boca para dizer que ela devia estar com febre mas, quando ela tocou o quadro, tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi murmurar um espantado "Ah..." pois, ao olhar novamente a pintura, teve a impressão que olhava uma janela. A copa das árvores balançava ao sabor do vento, que parecia sussurrar entre as folhas.

A própria Sakura sentiu que tocava não uma tela, mas o tronco de um velho e venerável carvalho. O tapete no qual pisava parecia ter se transformado em grama. Fechou os olhos, conseguia sentir o aroma de flores ao longe...

Depois, ambos caíram na inconsciência.

_Continua..._

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**Ó, se não é o nobre aventureiro!**

**_Hell's Angel: Que pobre aventureiro que nada! Risada maligna Eles deixaram de ser aventureiro faz tempo, mais risadas agora nossas cobaias novas. Já e tarde, amigo, estás preso na teia, não da mais para escapar... _**

**Ignorando a amigaPelo que vejo, és melhor do que pensei a princípio... Ou tens um espírito muito audaz, ou és completamente louco para ter chegado até aqui. Mas isso realmente não importa... Ainda está longe de acabar a jornada.**

**Mas, quem sabe? Não há um tesouro no final dela?**

**Bom, eu ainda hei de atrapalhar muito a sua vida, é meu trabalho como bruxa má e curvada – a.k.a. autora – e você tão cedo não se verá longe de mim.**

**Mas... Bom, quem sabe, se você me mandar um presente eu não me sinta um pouco mais benevolente? Descreva-me sua trajetória através da floresta densa e escura pela qual acabou de passar e mande para mim, através do pequeno mensageiro "Go" que pode ser encontrado no final desta página.**

**E ai de você se não fizer isso... ho, ho, ho (risada maléfica de bruxa má e curvada – o que eu sou por acaso).**

**_(Hell's Angel: Olhar hipnótico Mandem, mandem uma review, farão de suas vidas um lugar melhor se mandarem sorriso maléfico)_**

**Nos vemos mais tarde, é jovem espírito puro e corajoso. Esta velha anciã se sente levemente contente que tenha conseguido passar por tudo. Nunca se dobre diante das provações da vida.**

**Agora, com a palavra, minhas ajudantes na arte de criar malvadezas... Hell's Angel ( que por acaso já comentou muito, mas isso realmente não importa...) e Lilaclynx. Tentem não se assustar, acreditem, apesar das aparências elas não mordem... Frequentemente... Eu acho... Bom, se tivestes coragem para vir até aqui, não partirás agora, certo?**

**_Hell's Angel: _**

**_Eu só não de mato por esse comentário porque ficaríamos sem uma bruxa velha em nosso grupo, mas...olhar de demônio cuidado com o que você fala! _**

**_Bom, leitores (aventureiros, cobaias, etc.) acho que puderam ver que não conseguir me controlar e tive que interromper sua adorável (terrível) historia varias vezes com meus comentários – prometo que da próxima vez me seguro (ou não). _**

**_Só um aviso para seu futuro..._**

**_Paródias da Hell's Angel (censurada por Bruxa mala, ma e curvada):_**

Foi tal o alvoroço que ninguém se lembrou de fazer uma pergunta: por acaso aquele pequeno demônio que era Sakura _queria _se casar?

_(Hell's Angel: Ninguém perguntou com quem era ira se casar também, que gente mais desinteressada! O.o)_

**_-_**

Você vai se casar com Syaoran Li, ele é..." ele não pôde terminar a frase.

_(Hell's Angel: Fofo, meigo, inteligente, divertido, poderoso, leal,...Que mais gente?)_

**_-_**

"Se importa se eu for procurar por ela?" ele perguntou e deu um sorriso cínico. "Quero ver se minha noiva continua tão bonita quanto costumava ser, há dez anos atrás."

_(Hell's Angel: Se esse for o único motivo, Xiao Lang você vai apanhar! Olhar assassino)_

_-_

A de agora era bem mais alta, e seus cabelos castanhos, quase ruivos – muito diferentes da cor-de-burro-quando-foge que costumavam ser – haviam atingido a cintura.

_(Hell's Angel: Cor-de-burro-quando-foge? De onde você tirou isso? Eles sempre foram castanhos o.õ)_

**Lilaclynx:**

AHA ALELUIA GANHO UMA PONTA AQUI! (**atingindo o auge da liberdade**) ah . pensei que não fosse me deixar sair nunca do calabouço... Pobres aventureiros que chegaram até aqui... Agora já foram envolvidos pela magia inicial delas... Corram rápido corram o.ò antes que seja tarde e... (possuída por aura negra) que pena, né? Agora é tarde o.ó mal sabem o que vos espera... HAHAHAHAHA!

Mas agora, ao que interessa u.u'' PARÓDIAS DA LILA!

No alegre reino Kinomoto, todos os aldeões eram alegres, saltitantes, e muito fofoqueiros, afinal, com suas vidinhas desinteressantes, nada melhor do que comentar da vidinha igualmente desinteressante dos nobres, não?

Agora corria a notícia que a adorável Lady Sakura se tornara noiva... e todos estavam muito felizes com a notícia, pois iria ser mais um lindo e harmonioso casamento realizado na capelinha caindo aos pedaços e... certo chega de mentiras u.u'

Lady Sakura era muitas coisas, menos adorável, desculpe, eu disse 'felizes'? Os camponeses eram mais indiferentes a isso, pouco ligavam se Sakura morria ou comia feijões, e... eu disse que seria um 'lindo e harmonioso casamento?' É... estou passando tempo demais com Raven... o.õ

Mas, mesmo assim, ia ser na capelinha caindo aos pedaços do padre que mais estava morto que vivo, porque? Por que EU decidi assim, e assim será! HAHÁ o.õ

Continuando... um belo dia se ouve um grito estridente e...

**OPA OPA OPA PÓ PARA ¬¬ ce vai reescrever o fic? **

Hã... não posso? o.o

**Claro que não u.u' que graça tem ler a mesma coisa DUAS vezes? **

Ora deve ter alguma... ou vai dizer que você nunca releu nenhuma das suas coleções de mangás?

**... EU sou um caso a parte, minhas cobai... ups, aventureiros não vão querer reler isso duas vezes!**

...Mas.. eu nem falei sobre o lobinho-kun ainda ç.ç

**Fica pro próximo capítulo! Isso aqui já está grande demais ¬¬ **

GRANDE? Chama ISSO de grande? ¬¬

Silêncio! Obedeça-me ou não aparece mais aqui u.u 

Você é muito cruel ç.ç

**EU SEI! Não sou mesmo? -**


	2. II

**Ora, se não é o coração audaz de antes! Voltastes, ó nobre dama/cavaleiro? Superas minhas expectativas.**

**Sei que tens vontade de matar esta velha bruxa má e curvada... _(Hell's Angel: As vezes não são os únicos..¬¬.)_ Mas quero que saiba que eu adoro isso. ****Ho, ho, ho. ****(Não, eu não sou o Papai Noel.)**

**Suponho que não queiras ouvir mais o tagarelar – ou o bater das teclas – desta velha anciã – autora – então que tal partir logo para suas aventuras? Saiba que eu não farei nada fácil... Mas com perseverança e um pouco de esperança, podes superar todas as dificuldades. E não há nada que eu posso fazer contra isso.**

**Que mais posso dizer? Não mais o prenderei aqui. Partí, você tem o meu consentimento. Boa sorte.**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**Apenas um Conto-de-Fadas**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Sakura nunca chegou a saber, por quanto tempo ficou em estado de semi-consciência, sem ouvir e nem sentir nada, apenas deitada. Aos poucos, foi começando a perceber o que se passava à sua volta, embora não sentisse a menor vontade de se mexer. Observou o lugar onde estava: era um bosque tranqüilo e silencioso, onde as árvores cresciam tão juntas que poucos raios de sol conseguiam penetrar.

Ao lado da garota, havia um lago, cujas águas eram cristalinas e brilhavam como diamantes, refletindo os raros raios de sol.

'_Tenho a sensação... de que já vi essa paisagem antes_.' Pensou Sakura, ainda um pouco sonolenta. '_Onde terá sido?_' tentou forçar a memória, mas nada lhe vinha à mente. Era estranho, como se todas as suas lembranças antes de ver o quadro tivessem ficado vagas e...

_O quadro!_

Pôs-se de pé em um salto. Era isso! Aquela era a paisagem que vira no quadro, em sua casa, mas... Como raios ela havia parado lá? Em um instante estava em sua casa, no outro, dentro de um quadro... não fazia o menor sentido.

"E... Eu estou sonhando?" perguntou, beliscando-se. Pela dor que sentiu, não estava sonhando, mas como era _possível_...?

De repente, Sakura esqueceu todo em que estivera pensando. Um voz começou a cantar às suas costas. E que voz linda! Parecia uma canção galáctica...

_"What I love most about rivers is_

_You can't step in the same river twice_

_The water's always changing_

_Always flowing_

_But people I guess can't live like that_

_We all must pay a price_

_To be safe we loose our chance of ever knowing…"_

_**(O que eu mais gosto nos rios é**_

_**Você não consegue pisar no mesmo rio duas vezes**_

_**A água está sempre mudando**_

_**Sempre fluindo**_

_**Mas eu sei que as pessoas não podem viver assim**_

_**Todos devemos pagar um preço**_

_**Para ficarmos seguros perdemos nossa chance de descobrir...)**_

Enquanto a canção avançava, a voz também parecia estar cada vez mais perto de Sakura, que fechou os olhos, bebendo cada palavra da música como mel.

_"What's around the river bend?_

_Waiting just around the river bend?_

_I'll look once more_

_Just around the river bend_

_Beyond the shore_

_Where the gulls fly free_

_Don't know what for_

_All I dream the day might send_

_Just around the river bend."_

_**(O que há depois da curva do rio?**_

_**Esperando, logo depois da curva do rio?**_

_**Eu olharei novamente**_

_**Logo depois da curva do rio**_

_**Depois do litoral**_

_**Onde as gaivotas voam livremente**_

_**Não sei porque**_

_**Tudo o que eu sonhei, o dia pode enviar**_

_**Logo depois da curva do rio.)**_

A voz parou de cantar, e Sakura desejou ardentemente que ela continuasse. Parecia um coro de anjos. Era como... Abrir a janela esperando ver o cenário fúnebre do inverno e descobrir que era o primeiro dia de primavera. Ou então como se tivessem derramado algo denso e morno dentro dela. Era indescritível.

"Com licença, senhorita, está perdida?"

Sakura abriu os olhos. Era a mesma voz, mas agora estava falando e não cantando, o que diminuía em muito a magia do som.

"Senhorita?" repetiu a voz. Era doce, quase maternal. Obviamente não era uma voz humana, mas essa possibilidade nem passou pela mente de Sakura naquela hora.

"Quem é você?" perguntou a japonesa, incerta.

A dona da voz era uma morena de rosto angelical, quase tanto quanto sua voz. Parecia irradiar uma aura incandescente, uma luz azul-universo calma e calorosa, que se harmonizava perfeitamente com o lilás de seus olhos. Ela estava debruçada na margem do lago e seu corpo só era visível dos ombros para cima.

"Eu?" falou ela, lentamente abrindo um sorriso encantador "Tomoyo, muito prazer."

"O- o prazer é –é todo meu!" apressou-se em dizer Sakura, fazendo uma delicada vênia. A morena riu novamente.

"Nunca a vi por aqui antes, por acaso é estrangeira?"

"B- bom," Sakura engoliu em seco. "Na verdade... Na verdade sou sim." Deu-se um tapa mentalmente, aquela mulher devia achar que ela era gaga.

"Dá pra perceber." Tomoyo começou a analisar as unhas impecáveis. "E qual é a sua graça, minha jovem?"

"Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura."

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos, esquecendo imediatamente as unhas. Sakura? Seria possível que aquela menina magricela fosse... Só então a morena notou o colar ao redor do pescoço da outra: uma fileira de contas cor de marfim, terminando em uma jade de uma cor opaca e fria, que se aninharia no ponto inicial entre os seios de uma mulher.

Não havia dúvidas: era o selo da família real.

A voz de Tomoyo soou muito aguda, estridente e – principalmente – muito humana quando ela gritou:

"Princesa Sakura!"

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Syaoran despertou em uma confortável cama de casal, dentro de um quarto muito bem decorado. Não era o quarto _dele_, sem dúvida, mas, de certa forma, ele se sentia à vontade lá. Levantou-se de imediato, lembrando-se dos recentes acontecimentos. A mansão, os corredores e, principalmente, o quadro.

Lembrava-se de ter desmaiado, então, talvez o tivessem achado e aquele fosse apenas um dos inúmeros quartos da mansão Kinomoto. É, provavelmente era isso mesmo.

Mas o que _era _aquele quadro? Ele podia jurar que o tinha visto se mexer, que tinha ouvido o vento sussurrar entre as folhas, mas... não era possível, era? Uma alucinação, sem dúvida.

Levantou-se e foi até a janela, que, ele supôs, deveria ter uma vista para os jardins da mansão. Precisava de ar freso, concluiu.

"Mas... Mas o que!" ele exclamou, surpreso, ao olhar a paisagem. Era uma cidade, mas _não era _a cidade em que morava! Parecia muito mais... antiga, como que saída de um livro de contos. Havia até mesmo montanhas ao fundo. "Que... Que lugar é esse!" Ele esfregou os olhos, como que para ter certeza que estava vendo bem.

"Ah, Vossa Alteza já acordou?" falou uma voz animada vinda da porta. Syaoran se virou e encontrou uma jovem alta, com cabelos castanho-escuro que sorria jovialmente. "O café da manhã já está na mesa."

"Quem é você e... E onde eu estou!" perguntou o rapaz, altivo. A moça riu, jogando a cabeça para trás.

"Vossa Alteza deve ter acabado de acordar para estar perguntando isso..." falou ela, ainda rindo. "Sou eu, Nakuru, lembra de mim? Sou camareira real há anos." Ela fingiu que secava uma lágrima. "Oh, estou magoada por não se lembrar de mim..."

Nakuru? Camareira? Alteza? Do que aquela mulher estava falando?

Syaoran cerrou os punhos. Sua educação tinha sido completa: ele não sabia apenas tudo o que havia para se saber sobre boas maneiras, mas também era exímio lutador de artes marciais. Se aquela mulher, fosse quem fosse, tentasse qualquer coisa, ele reagiria. "Onde estou?" perguntou para a mulher, cauteloso.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpresa. "Bom, é o seu quarto, majestade. Não há nada de diferente nele..."

"Saia."

Para a surpresa de Syaoran, a mulher deixou o aposento imediatamente, embora seu rosto ainda tivesse uma expressão confusa e até mesmo um pouco assustada. De forma alguma ela parecia uma seqüestradora, e muito menos aquele quarto parecia um cativeiro. Não parecia haver trancas na porta ou nas janelas.

Olhou novamente pela janela, tentando descobrir onde estava. Era uma cidade, sem dúvida, mas uma cidade muito _estranha_. Todas as casas eram baixas - mas maiores pareciam ter apenas dois andares – e pintadas em tons pastéis. Uma espécie de muralha não muito alta cercava toda a região. Logo depois dessa muralha, havia um bosque, e atrás deste, altas montanhas, cujos picos estavam cobertos por geleiras eternas.

Havia alguma coisa _exótica _no ar que a cidade emanava. Alguma coisa _mágica_.

De repente, a porta foi abeta com um estrondo. Syaoran se virou imediatamente, em estado de alerta. Um homem, arquejando, exclamou em voz grave:

"Majestade! A princesa Sakura foi avistada fora dos domínios do reino!"

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Sakura encarou a morena. Princesa, ela? Decerto que era rica, mas uma princesa? Não, longe disso.

"Oh, majestade, rogo-lhe perdão. Não lhe tratei com o devido respeito." Falou Tomoyo, desapoiando os cotovelos da margem do rio. "Mas, o que faz fora do reino? Não é seguro, principalmente a essa hora. Está quase anoitecendo, o dragão aparecerá em breve. Vossa majestade não deveria estar aqui fora e--"

"Espere," interrompeu Sakura. "Princesa? Majestade? Você deve estar me confundindo com alguém."

Tomoyo riu. "Se pretendia fugir, deveria ao menos tentar esconder o selo imperial, majestade."

Só então Sakura baixou os olhos para as próprias roupas e notou que elas haviam mudado. Usava, agora, um bonito vestido cor-de-rosa, todo rodado. Nos pés, um par de sapatos de salto baixo, e ao redor do pescoço pendia o selo imperial. Em sua mão esquerda, no dedo anelar, havia um anel.

Espere. Um anel? Ele não poderia ser...

"Príncipe Syaoran, seu marido, deve estar muito preocupado com Vossa Majestade. Ele ficará bravo." Falou a morena, como se repreendesse uma criança pequena.

"Espere!" Exclamou Sakura. "Meu _marido_, você disse?"

Tomoyo ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Sim, seu marido. Foi o que eu disse."

"Mas... Mas eu não sou casada com aquela coisa!" berrou Sakura. O comentário não ajudou, Tomoyo começou a rir baixinho. "Do que você está rindo!"

"Vossa majestade brigou com Syaoran?" Perguntou, com um sorriso que se abria lentamente, como se acompanhasse um pensamento agradável.

"N-não! Mas será que você não me entendeu! Eu quis dizer que nós--" Sakura parou ao escutar o som de trote de cavalos que se aproximava. "O que é isso?"

"Os guardas, devem ter vindo buscá-la."

De fato, pouco depois, três homens trajando armaduras chegaram à margem do rio. Um dele trazia consigo uma corda, cuja ponta estava amarrada ao pescoço de um terceiro cavalo, sendo este branco.

"Majestade," Começou o primeiro deles. "Viemos buscá-la, o senhor Syaoran a espera, no palácio."

"Mande-o para o inferno." Respondeu, com simplicidade. Os guardas trocaram olhares como quem diz _brigaram de novo..._ Isso fez com que Tomoyo risse e Sakura bufasse de ódio. "Não vou voltar nem arrastada!" Declarou.

"Mas princesa... Não adiantará nada gritar conosco, apenas recebemos ordens para levá-la..." Balbuciou um outro guarda, temeroso.

"Escuta aqui, princesa é a..." interrompeu a si mesma com um engasgo quando surgiu uma dúvida em sua cabeça: e se Syaoran também estivesse confuso como ela? Talvez ela não fosse a única que sentia como se tivesse sido transportada para outro mundo. "Certo, então vamos logo." Falou, altiva, subindo no cavalo com destreza. Os guardas se entreolharam, o que poderia ter causado a súbita mudança de sua mestra?

"Mi... Minha senhora... O que...?" Começou um terceiro guarda, curioso, mas Sakura o interrompeu.

"O que foi! Não queria me levar de volta! Vamos logo, seus lerdos!" Falou com voz ríspida, batendo os calcanhares no flanco do cavalo branco.

"Muito obrigado," Disse um deles, dirigindo-se à Tomoyo. "Por cuidar da princesa, senhorita...?"

"Tomoyo Daidouji, sereia." Sorriu ao acentuar o final da frase.

Sakura puxou as rédeas com força, interrompendo o trote do animal. Olhou para trás com os olhos arregalados de surpresa e ainda teve tempo de vislumbrar uma cauda de peixe, proporcional ao tamanho do tronco de Tomoyo, coberta de escamas azuladas antes que a amiga desaparecesse completamente de vista.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**Ficha Técnica.**

**Música: Just Around the Riverbend, de Pocahontas, Disney.**

**Quero agradecer muito a todas as reviews que recebi (meu ego está nas nuvens!) E espero que o capítulo tenha respondido a algumas das perguntas.**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**Oh, jovem aventureiro! Passas por aqui também? Seja bem vindo, sua travessia foi muito difícil? Espero que sim, ho ho ho. Diga-me meu jovem, por que ainda insiste nessa viajem? Sabes que não tens que passar por isso.**

**Mas agradeço que esteja passando. Assim posso me divertir mais. ****Ho, ho, ho. ****(Já disse que não sou o Papai Noel, é bruxa, bruxa!) Mas, conte-me... Como foi a sua travessia? Fale-me sobre todas as suas impressões, estou ouvindo.**

**Mais um vez, minha adoráveis assistentes falarão com vocês, não me culpem, elas querem... Agora, com a palavra, Hell's Angel e Lilaclynx! Vamos, torturam, minha queridas, torturem...**

**Hell's Angel: (por motivos de pressa, Hell's Angel não pôde entrar em contato comigo. Mas ela comentou que ficou meio curto e que alguma coisa de fato importante poderia ter acontecido... torturada fui eu!)**

**Lilaclynx: ah! Nada de torturas nesse capítulo... #olhares assombrados se dirigem a mim# o.o o que? Mercúrio está alinhado com Saturno hoje... estou... feliz? o.o oh isso é muito perigoso... HAHAHA... HAHAHA! -**

**De qualquer forma, agradeçam a esse meu entusiasmo (que? u.ú eu agilizei essa revisão em UM DIA u-u ta eu atrasei um mês mas... Bah, quero ver alguém tentar me bater! Se tentarem eu atraso dois no próximo evil) a uma menina muito fofa e meiga, a Gy-chan, que com sua review muito meiga e fofa amoleceu meu coração e me fez revisar na velocidade da luz, palmas á ela! Ganhará mais caldo de galinha no jantar de hoje, cadete.**

**Até o próximo capítulo, e se juntarem galera pra me catar num beco escuro por ter atrasado a fic... lembrem-se... eu corro muito .'**


	3. III

**B Ho, ho, ho... Esperava não me ver hoje, meu caro aventureiro? #A bruxa entra em cena, com um corvo cantando Pink Panther no ombro#**

**Acontece, meu caro, que entrou na chuva, o jeito é se molhar... #Ri# Você pensa que já passou por tanta coisa ruim, mas isso foi apenas o prólogo. Realmente não sei porque você se submete a tamanha tortura, meu caro. Deve ser muito corajoso ou completamente louco.**

**Eu aposto na primeira opção. Dizem que os opostos se atraem, como eu sou a louca, você deve ser o corajoso.**

**Agora, parti sem mais delongas.**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**Apenas um Conto-de-Fadas**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Syaoran andava em círculos pelo patamar do castelo. Olhava minuto a minuto para a porta, esperando que ela se abrisse, mas esta permanecia imóvel. Ele próprio chegou a abri-la várias vezes para checar. Observando, esperando.

De repente, quando já estava na terceira volta, ouviu um rangido. Virou-se sobressaltado para a porta e a encontrou aberta. Sakura vinha correndo em sua direção, enquanto exclamava:

"Li!" quando chegou perto dele, ela parou e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, arquejando. "Que raios está acontecendo! Que lugar é esse! Ai de você se eu descobrir que foi algum tipo de brincadeira estúpida sua!" A última frase havia sido praticamente gritada por ela, o que atraiu a atenção de duas camareiras do palácio, que pararam no meio do patamar para ouvir melhor a briga.

"Saiam." Ordenou Syaoran, com frieza, e as duas se retiraram imediatamente. "Estou entendendo tanto quanto você, Sakura." Falou, enquanto se voltava para ela com um suspiro. "Tem alguma idéia de como viemos parar aqui?"

"Eu... Eu acordei em um bosque..." Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. "Exatamente igual... Ao do _quadro_."

"Então... Você também se lembra."

"Como pode estar tão calmo!" Exclamou ela, atraindo novamente a atenção das duas intrometidas camareiras, que puseram as cabeças dentro da sala. "Syaoran, parece que você não percebe em que situação estamos! Eu acabei de ter uma conversa com uma _sereia_! Hey, vocês aí, fora, antes que eu as expulse a pontapés!" Ela bateu o pés para provar e as duas saíram correndo.

Syaoran teria rido se não estivesse tão chocado com a última informação. Sereias? As míticas criaturas encantadas metade peixe e metade mulher, com voz maravilhosa? Em circunstâncias normais, ele a chamaria de louca.

"Sakura... Sereias não existem." Afirmou ele, mas sua voz tinha uma ponta de incerteza.

"Não sei mais! Não estou entendendo mais nada!" Ela bateu novamente o pé no chão. "E que história é essa de sermos casados!"

Um preciso minuto de silêncio se passou antes que Syaoran balbuciasse um 'Anh?' espantado.

"Bobão! Olha o seu anelar esquerdo!" Ela segurou o pulso dele e colocou ao lado do dela, mostrando os anéis idênticos. Eram sem dúvida alianças. Alianças muito bonitas, feitas de ouro branco e com um delicado brilhante no topo, que parecia uma gota de orvalho.

Após um momento de susto, Syaoran se recompôs e, sob o olhar assombrado de Sakura, comentou, com simplicidade: "Não é exatamente o tipo que eu planejava comprar, mas não deixa de ser um belo anel. E também combina com a sua pele branca."

Chocada, ela abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, gritar, provavelmente, mas ele a interrompeu. "Ora, Sakura, isso foi apenas um apressar de coisas. Estaríamos casados até o fim do mês de qualquer forma." Ela suspirou. Ele deu um risinho, no qual Sakura pôde identificar uma pontada de malícia, e acrescentou, sarcástico. "Só lamento não lembrar da nossa noite de núpcias..."

Vermelha, ela trincou os dentes e tentou atingir o rosto dele com um soco, mas ele segurou o punho fechado da jovem com firmeza. Ela ainda tentou novamente com a outra mão, mas antes que pudesse atingir o alvo, Syaoran lhe passou uma rasteira, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio. Só não foi ao chão porque ele a segurou pela cintura, com um sorriso irônico. Mais uma vez ela corou, e ele não pôde precisar se de vergonha ou de ódio.

"Me solte, idiota!" Ela o empurrou com veemência, libertando-se. Ele riu, e ela ficou ainda mais vermelha, dessa vez ele teve certeza que era de ódio. Sakura estava pronta para dizer algo deseducado, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, um forte tremor a fez cair no chão.

Tão depressa quanto veio, o tremor de foi, para começar de novo, repetidamente. Durava menos do que um segundo, mas parecia estar ficando _próximo_. Syaoran se ajoelhou no chão imediatamente, para não cair. Um verdadeiro alvoroço começou no palácio.

"Chegou!" Gritou alguém. "Preparem a guarda real, o dragão chegou!"

Sakura e Syaoran gelaram. Quase instintivamente, ele passou o braço pelos ombros dela, como se tentasse protegê-la.

"Dragão?" Murmurou ela, com os olhos arregalados. "Não me diga que esses tremores são..." Não completou a frase, mas ambos compreenderam o que ela queria dizer: eram os passos do dragão. Syaoran se levantou e correu até a janela do outro lado do patamar, debruçando-se sobre ela. A visão que teve o fez ficar pálido.

Os dragões são seres encantados esguios e elegantes, mas ao mesmo tempo aterrorizadores. O enorme réptil, medindo quinze metros, empinava-se nas patas traseiras, a poucos metros da cidade. Toda a sua pele era coberta por afiadas escamas azul-petróleo, as garras e os pequenos chifres enfileirados em suas costas brilhavam em prateado, a cauda balançava de uma lado para o outro. Lembrava, de certa forma, a um Tiranossauro com pescoço alongado... Apenas era muito mais bonito.

A criatura jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma baforada de fogo.

"Precisamos fazer alguma coisa!" Gritou Syaoran. "Está se aproxi--" Ele parou de falar quando o dragão, ao inclinar a cabeça para frente, numa tentativa de alcançar a cidade, foi impedido pelo que parecia uma barreira invisível. "O... Mas, o que?" Murmurou, surpreso e ao mesmo tempo aliviado. "Será isso... Magia?"

"Li, o que está acontecendo! Droga!" Gritou Sakura, quando tentou se levantar do chão, sem sucesso. Os sapatos de salto alto a impediam de manter o equilíbrio em meio à toda a confusão. Num ímpeto de raiva, ela jogou os sapatos com violência em um canto e, descalça, correu para a janela também. Prendeu respiração quando viu a enorme criatura.

A jovem podia ser irritadiça e até mesmo violenta às vezes, mas possuía algo bom dentro do coração que ela se certificava de cercar de concreto. Quando viu o dragão, seu primeiro pensamento foi '_Tomoyo!_' só depois parou para pensar que a amiga provavelmente estava segura embaixo d'água, pois, afinal de contas, era uma sereia. Suspirou com alívio.

De repente, uma voz feminina se fez ouvir ao longe.

"Meras flechas não podem com ele, arqueiro inúteis! Para que vocês têm flechas encantadas se nunca as usam!"

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Mei Lin podia ser apenas uma jovem mulher de vinte anos, mas era sem dúvida uma mulher excepcional. Praticava artes marciais desde os seis anos, manejava uma espada como ninguém e com arco-e-flechas era capaz de atingir qualquer alvo que você escolhesse, em movimento ou não. Entrara para a guarda real aos quinze, e aos dezenove já havia se tornado general, a única general mulher que aquele palácio possuía.

Ela não era conhecida por sua amabilidade, mas desde que o dragão começara a aparecer todas as noites, estava irritada. Por mais que sua aparência mostrasse tranqüilidade, se roia de fúria por dentro durante todo o tempo, pensando em um modo de vencer o bicho. Ele parecia invulnerável às armas comuns e os magos estavam ocupados demais tentando manter a barreira invisível para se preocuparem em acabar com o enorme réptil. Ela não pretendia perder mais essa batalha.

"Vão pegar as flechas encantadas no subsolo _já_!" Ordenou. Alguns arqueiros partiram em disparada para o armazém de armas, no porão. Voltaram alguns minutos, carregando aljavas cheias de flechas que irradiavam uma espécie de luz alaranjada. Melhor equipados, os arqueiros tentaram novamente atingir o animal.

As novas flechas pareciam funcionar melhor que as antigas, pois o dragão soltou um guincho e recuou um pouco ao ser atingido. Não havia sido mais do que arranhado, mas foi o suficiente para animar todos os guerreiros, que começaram a atirar sem dó.

"Idiotas! Desse jeito vão gastar todas as flechas de modo imbecil!" Irritadiça, ela puxou o próprio arco e uma única flecha. Mirou por longos segundos, depois puxou mais um pouco a corda do arco.

"Agora vamos ver se você agüenta essa, sua lagartixa super-desenvolvida..."

E soltou a flecha.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Sakura e Syaoran não puderam conter uma exclamação de surpresa quando o que parecia ser um meteoro brilhante voou em direção ao dragão em uma velocidade inacreditável. Mais surpresos ainda ficaram quando o enorme réptil urrou de dor, dando vários passos para trás. Mei Lin havia conseguido atingi-lo no olho direito, e o bicho esfregou o local atingido no chão até que a flecha saísse. Um fino filete de sangue escorreu pelo seu longo pescoço enquanto soltava um outro guincho agonizado.

"O que _foi_ aquilo...?" Balbuciou Sakura, que começava a sentir um pouco de pena.

"Não sei, Sakura. Realmente não sei." Admitiu Syaoran, que também se sentia levemente compadecido pela dor da criatura.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"General! A senhorita _acertou_!" Comemorou um soldado, pondo uma mão sobre os olhos como uma viseira para poder ver melhor.

Mei Lin estufou o peito, satisfeita, e deu um sorriso de vitória. Um segundo depois, lembrou que a batalha ainda não estava ganha. "Rápido! Ele está vulnerável! Preciso de um grupo que vá comigo amarrá-lo, quem se abili --" Parou de falar com os olhos arregalados, vendo o dragão abrir as enormes asas. "Não me digam que ele vai..."

Com uma destreza incrível para um animal do seu tamanho, o réptil alçou vôo, e em pouco tempo desaparecia atrás de uma das montanhas que circulavam a cidade.

"_Maldito_!" Largando o arco no chão, Mei Lin deu um soco no pequeno muro de pedra à sua frente, sem conter a fúria que se apossava dela. "_Maldito _animal! _Maldito _réptil! _Maldito _dragão covarde! Algum dia eu vou te matar, seu desgraçado, espere só para ver!"

Os soldados se afastaram de sua general. Temiam sofrer algum tipo de dano físico caso interrompessem a cascata de xingamentos ao animal e todos os seus descendentes e ancestrais, coisa que eles sabiam que Mei Lin faria assim que acabasse de socar a primeira coisa que visse pela frente.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Precisamos conversar." Declarou Syaoran, após ver todo a luta. A confusão ficara ainda maior agora, porque todos decidiram sair na rua para comemorar.

Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça e engoliu em seco. Agora ela começava a ter medo: ficara fora do 'reino' até muito pouco tempo antes daquela criatura aparecer, se não tivesse concordado em vir com os soldados, o que teria acontecido a ela? Tremia só de pensar. Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar esse pensamento.

"Ei! Altezas!" Sakura se voltou para ver quem era: uma mulher alta, cabelos castanho-escuros, vinha correndo para eles, com ar ofegante. "Estão bem? Príncipe? Princesa?"

Sentiu como se a mulher tivesse acabado de dizer '_um meteoro cairá no reino daqui a alguma horas_'. Princesa! Havia se esquecido disso! Aproximou-se da mulher e chegou a abrir a boca para gritar qualquer coisa, mas a mão firme de Syaoran a impediu, segurando-a pelo braço. "Obrigado... Nakuru, não é? Acho que a princesa está um pouco cansada, mas bem."

Agora, para Sakura, foi como se ele tivesse concordado '_relaxa! Ainda temos muito tempo antes daquele meteoro cair._' Ela abriu a boca de novo, para gritar com _ele_ desta vez, mas novamente ele a impediu, tapando sua boca com a outra mão. "Agora, vamos."

Syaoran praticamente arrastou a noiva pelo corredor, sob os protestos desta. Ao fim de longos e estreitos caminhos, ele conseguiu empurrá-la para dentro do quarto onde havia acordado e fechar a porta.

"Precisamos conversar." Repetiu, grave.

"Conversar? Li, eu tenho que explicar para aquelas pessoas que _não somos_ o príncipe e a princesa desse raio de castelo, nesse raio de lugar!" Respondeu ela, apontando a porta como se as pessoas a quem se referia estivessem lá.

"Calma." Ele pôs as mãos em frente ao corpo, como que se protegendo. "Me ouça primeiro."

"Calma, uma ova, Li! Ou você se faz de tonto, ou você é muito burro! Parece que não entende a situação em que nos encontramos!" Ela deu um passo em direção á porta.

"Entendo sim. Acho até que entendo mais do que você." Respondeu, calmamente.

"Hah, bom para você, gênio!" Falou, começando a girar a maçaneta.

"Eu acho que estamos dentro daquele quadro."

Primeiramente, ela gelou onde estava. Depois, virou-se lentamente para ele. "Que bobagem, Li. Esse tipo de coisa só acontece em história em quadrinhos." Mas seus olhos pediam que ele continuasse.

"Eu também achava que sereias e dragões eram seres de contos-de-fada, até hoje de manhã." Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico. "As duas possibilidades que me ocorrem são: ou estamos tendo um sinistro sonho conjunto, ou aquele quadro estranho nos '_sugou_'."

"Não estamos sonhando." Completou ela, grave. "Tenho certeza que não, mas, então..."

Ele riu. Nem dez anos tinham mudado Sakura! Decerto que o corpo dela havia mudado, mas o gênio da criança de sete anos pouco havia mudado. "Como pode saber? Se achando a certa, como sempre, Sakura. Esse é um mau hábito que você tem desde criança. Como eu costumava dizer: esta é apenas a sua opinião!"

Parecia que um vulcão tinha entrado em erupção dentro dela. A eterna frase, que a perseguia desde pequena! '_Esta é apenas a sua opinião, esta é apenas a sua opinião..._'. Dirigiu-se para a porta, batendo o pé com força, mas antes que pudesse girar a maçaneta, Syaoran a segurou pelo pulso.

"Onde pensa que vai? Depois daquele dragão, começo a desconfiar da segurança deste lugar..."

"Não se preocupe, sou mais forte do que me julga." Soltou o pulso, com rudeza. "E, de mais a mais, isso tudo não passa de um _sonho_, não é mesmo?" Acrescentou com um sorriso sarcástico, e saiu.

Ele pôs a mão na testa, e suspirou. "Ela não tem jeito mesmo..."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Um castelo feito do mais perolado mármore, branco como neve recém-caída. Pelo menos, Sakura julgava que fosse mármore, mas depois de um dia como aquele chegava a refletir se não poderia ser algum material diferente – algum material mais mágico. Não que ela se demorasse muito nesses pensamentos, tudo o que queria saber era como _sair _do tal castelo, pois os corredores pareciam se multiplicar conforme ela andava.

'_Esta é apenas a sua opinião..._'

"Humph! Ele me trata como se eu fosse um... um nada!" murmurou baixinho. Só não havia partido para cima dele por que a lembrança da vergonha que passara algumas horas antes continuava fresca na sua mente. E ela não pretendia cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes no mesmo dia. "Mas ele bem que merecia!" Pensou em voz alta.

Um sorriso nada amigável surgiu em seus lábios quando ela se imaginou torcendo o pescoço dele até que a face do rapaz ficasse azul por falta de ar. Tão absorvida ficou pela imagem – acrescentando detalhes aqui e ali – que não olhou por ande ia, e de repente sentiu o baque de seu corpo contra um outro.

Ela perdeu o equilíbrio, mais uma vez por causa dos saltos, e caía. Cerrou os olhos, esperando o impacto, mas este não veio. Pela segunda vez no dia, um braço a segurou pelas costas, impedindo que chegasse ao chão.

"Princesa! Peço perdão, a Vossa Majestade está bem? Está machucada?" Perguntou uma voz masculina bem próxima a ela. A pessoa que a amparara a pôs de pé, e Sakura finalmente abriu os olhos para ver quem era.

Um rapaz a encarava com visível preocupação nos olhos. Tinha a pele quase tão branca quanto o mármore do qual era feito o castelo, que fazia um forte contraste com azul-petróleo dos seus cabelos. Sobre o olho direito, tinha um grande curativo, mas a orbe esquerda tinha uma cor muito semelhante à dos cabelos – talvez um pouco mais azulada, parecia tão profunda e tão antiga quanto o mar.

E ele era bonito. Tinha traços muito finos, mas era bonito.

"Estou bem." Respondeu ela, tentando acalmar o rapaz. "Mas... o que fazia parado no meio do corredor afinal de contas?"

Ele seu um sorriso divertido. "Eu estava saído do meu quarto, princesa. Aliás, você estava quase entrando nele. Devia estar muito distraída." Sakura ficou vermelha até a raiz do cabelos. De fato, às costas dele, havia uma porta de madeira, com a inscrição 'Eriol Hiiragizawa' em cima. Estava tão ocupada pensando nas torturas que Syaoran merecia que quase entrou no quarto daquele rapaz! Levou as mãos às bochechas e começou a gaguejar um pedido de desculpas. Ele riu.

"Não se preocupe, Alteza! Só tente andar um pouco mais alerta. Agora, com sua licença, eu irei encontrar um bruxo para ver se posso ter meu olho curado..." Indicou o olho direito, que estava coberto pelo curativo. "Até mais ver." Ele vez uma vênia, e depois saiu andando na direção que Sakura tomara para vir.

'_Um machucado no olho?_'

Cabelos azul-petróleo... Machucado no olho direito...

'_Eriol Hiiragizawa, hein?'_

"Por que será... Que de certa forma ele me lembra àquele dragão?"

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**Olá, nobre viajante!**

**Passaste por mais um pedaço, mas o caminho é longo, muito longo...**

**A pobre bruxa velha não está com tempo para conversar muito neste momento, tenho que sair correndo... Para preparar suas próximas torturas. Por isso, vou correndo o mais rápidos que minhas pernas velhas e fraquejantes podem agüentar, enquanto minhas adoráveis assistentes tratam de te atrasar.**

**Suponho que você seja esperto a bastante para saber quem são as minhas assistentes, de modo que não preciso apresentá-las, não é mesmo? Ótimo. #E sai correndo, reclamando qualquer coisa sobre seu reumatismo#**

**Hell's Angel: Por falta de tempo não pude estar presente no ultimo capítulo, mas agora estou de volta e vocês não poderão fugir! #Risada maligna# Especialmente a pobre alma que se atreveu a me chamar... de... TIA! Nada de Tia...ou sua morte será longa e bem dolorosa! #pensando em várias formas de tortura# Eu tenho a gentileza de estar aqui presente para te abençoar com meus comentários e idéias e me chamam de TIA...arggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhh! #Arrancando os cabelos de raiva# **

**Lila: Calma irmã u.u é só um fã seu! Mas mesmo assim, vocês mortais, nada de chamar a tia Hells de tia, ouviram bem**

**Hell's Angel: Olha o que fizestes comigo agora, pobre, pobre mulher com a vida contada, estou-me sentindo velha...#olhar perigoso# tome cuidado...muito cuidado antes de se deitar hoje para dormir...afinal, no sono as pessoas são mais vulneráveis #rindo loucamente# **

**Hell's Angel: O que acharam do capítulo da minha velha e corcunda parceira? A única coisa que faltava nesse capítulo foi a adição de um relógio que mostrava as horas na seguinte hora: "Raiar do sol", "Hora de acordar", "Almoço", "Hora do chá", "Hora do dragão chegar", "Luta", "Dragão parte", "Jantar" e "Hora de dormir" – o dia todo colocado em uma decoração de quarto, lindo né? **

**Lilá: se você acha... eu acharia assustador... Só não é pior do que meu nome ficando com acento! É LILA! LILA! #urra# **

**Hell's Angel: Erh... Vamos, vamos gente! Peçam mais cenas de Sakura-Syaoran, são legais e divertidas né? Mas a bruxa velha precisa de um empurrão de vez em quando #risada maligna enquanto empurra a bruxa escada abaixo# #bruxa rola reclamando qualquer coisa sobre a dor na coluna que terá# então peçam bastante! **

**Lilá: Sim! Se não pedirem ela é capaz de não fazer nenhum romance entre eles, se bem conheço minha pequena bruxa TopLess-anti-amor-verruguenta! **

**Hell's Angel: Adeus minhas cobaias adoráveis, vamos ver quem será a minha vitima da próxima vez... **

**Lilá: Espero que nenhuma fuja... #lustrando gaiolas#**


	4. IV

**Ó... Mas se não é o/a senhor/senhorita novamente! Que prazer revê-lo/a, meu/minha caro/a viajante... Embora eu imagine que minha face deva lhe ser desagradável. Afinal, sempre que o/a senhor/senhorita a vê, sabe que está prestes a se meter em mais problemas...**

**Espere, o que você disse? Que, na verdade, minha cara lhe é desagradável pela incrível quantidade de rugas e verrugas nela? #Bruxa má e curvada brava# Essa juventude de hoje... Por sua deseducação, prepararei uma armadilha especialmente desagradável, e quem sabe isso o/a ensine a manter a boca fechada quando não tiver nada de útil a dizer.**

**#Bruxa má muito brava#**

**Quando será que aprenderão a respeitar os anciões (AHEM, hem, não que EU seja anciã)? Quando será que tomarei jeito e passarei a não demorar tanto para preparar as próximas armadilhas? Quando será que eu passarei a preparar armadilhas (ahem, escrever) direito!**

**#O corvo pessimista de Edgar Allan Poe entra pela janela e diz "_Nunca mais_".# **

**Então, allas. Siga em frente!**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**Apenas um Conto-de-Fadas**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Alto lá! Você foi pego! Hei, não adianta fugir! Você perdeu, vai ter que ser o dragão de novo."

Um grupo de crianças fantasiadas brincavam no meio da rua. Quase todos empunhavam espadas ou arcos de graveto e tinham panelas na cabeça, representando a guarda real, porém um deles trajava negro, era aquele que era o dragão. Este último parou e correr e virou para os outros.

"Não vale! Já é a terceira vez que serei dragão." Ele fez beicinho. "Quero ser guerreiro!"

"Poderá ser guerreiro quando conseguir desarmar um de nós." Justificou o outro, um pouco mais velho que os demais.

"Ah, pessoal, o jogo é muito mais favorável a nós do que ao pobre dragão, e se mudássemos as regras?" Tentou um terceiro, de cabelos castanhos e rebeldes. "Desse jeito o Grigg vai ser dragão até o fim do dia..."

"Isso lá é verdade." Disse uma menina morena, que estava fazendo o papel da general Mei Lin. "E se metade de nós fosse o dragão e sua prole e a outra metade a guarda? Acho que seria mais diver--"

"Para a calçada, molecada!" Gritou de repente o mias velho que, sendo mais alto, conseguiu avistar uma figura que vinha galopando a toda a velocidade por aquela rua. "Vem alguém aí!" Houve um alvoroço entre as crianças, que corriam para perto das casas, mas não quiseram entrar. Estavam ansiosos para ver quem seria. Algum mensageiro do castelo, pensaram, ou algum aventureiro que, montado em seu corcel negro como as trevas da noite, tentará localizar o dragão.

Qual não foi a surpresa dos pequenos quando quem passou por eles foi um cavalo branco, de crina quase prateada, e montado nele estava uma mulher trajando um longo vestido cor-de-rosa. Todos naquele reino sabiam quem era, mas mesmo que não soubessem, seriam capazes de adivinhar: a figura era quase um estereótipo de princesa, pelo menos fisicamente.

"Whoa..." Exclamou um garoto, admirado, usando a mão livre para segurar a panela, que lhe caía sobre os olhos, podendo, assim, enxergar melhor. E ninguém mais pôde fazer nenhum comentário, pois a mulher já havia sumido de vista e o barulho dos cascos do cavalo sobre a pedra eram quase inaudíveis.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Sakura cavalgou até reconhecer o lugar onde havia acordado, no meio do bosque. A lua ia alta e era difícil enxergar, mas aquela paisagem, o lugar retratado pelo _quadro_, era inconfundível.

Amarrou a montaria a um galho, depois seguiu para a margem do rio, que serpenteava mansamente e lá se ajoelhou.

"Tomoyo!" Qualquer um julgaria que ela gritava com a água. "Sou eu, Sakura, você pode me ouvir?" Esperou um pouco. Sem resposta. "Ordeno que apareça!" Ergueu o queixo – isso lhe dava um ar de rainha.

Passaram-se vários segundos sem que nada acontecesse. A jovem começava a se irritar, mal podia esperar cinco minutos sem ficar de mau humor, quando viu algo que atraiu sua atenção.

Pareciam vaga-lumes em meio ao bosque, mas a luz que emanavam era maior e mais forte que a de um vaga-lume, como se fossem três pequenas estrelas. Se moviam com rapidez entre as árvores e, enquanto atravessavam o lago, Sakura teve certeza de que estavam dando risinhos.

O queixo dela caiu. Não poderiam ser...

_Fadas_?

"Não me pega, não me pega!" Disse o ponto luminoso mais próximo. "Hah! Eu sou a fada mais rápida desse reino!" A fadinha passou zunindo próxima a orelha de Sakura, as outras duas a seguiram, ignorando totalmente a presença da princesa, que continuava boquiaberta.

Logo, os risos desapareceram, e a luz das fadinhas sumiu em meio à mata, mas o espanto de Sakura continuava. O que estava acontecendo? Não havia apenas sereias e dragões, mas também fadas. Aquilo estava cada vez mais parecendo um sonho confuso, ou uma história infantil. Ainda devaneava quando a cabeça de Tomoyo emergiu das águas.

"Alteza?" Perguntou, incerta, a sereia. "Perdoe minha demora, mas o que faz aqui fora tão tarde?"

Fadas! Mas, se haviam fadas, então com certeza havia encantos também, não é? Era aí que Sakura queria chegar.

"Tomoyo..." Inspirou profundamente antes de perguntar. "É possível uma pessoa _controlar _um dragão?"

"Controlar um dragão?" Repetiu, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Talvez não seja essa a palavra... É possível uma pessoa se _unir _a um dragão? Digo, quando este se fere, a pessoa se fere também, mas em troca é capaz de controlá-lo ao algo assim? Existe algum encanto parecido com este?"

A sereia refletiu por um momento. "Não sou especialista, mas nunca ouvi falar de algo parecido, Majestade. Posso lhe adiantar apenas uma coisa: esse tipo de feitiço, se é que existe, deve ser feito pela própria pessoa, e não pela maldição de uma bruxa ou algo parecido. O tal controlador teria de lançar um feitiço que controlasse a criatura, e isso dos dois se ferirem era o preço que ele pagava pelo controle. Suponho que seja algo assim, se existir, Vossa Alteza. Agora, se não mal pergunto, tinha algum interesse específico com etsa indagação?"

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior antes que pudesse revelar alguma coisa à nova amiga. "Uma aposta que fiz com Syaoran. Só isso. Quando... quando eu comentei que o dragão era bonitinho e que... seria um ótimo bichinho de estimação, porque poderia proteger o castelo e... aí... ele falou que era impossível ter dragões como bichinhos, e eu estava disposta a provar que não era, não, entendeu? Só isso." Riu com nervosismo, achando sua desculpa muito esfarrapada. Agora era tarde demais para corrigir.

"Ah, entendo..." Tomoyo levou delicadamente uma mão aos lábios. "Mas, se me permite, não acho que seja uma boa idéia tê-lo como bichinho, nunca se sabe quando ele pode surtar e transformar o castelo num monte de cinzas... É o tipo de bichinho que você não pode esquecer de alimentar!" Abriu um sorriso.

A princesa riu com o comentário, era a primeira vez que ria em vários dias.

"Acho que já está ficando tarde..." Sakura constatou, quando parou de rir. Tinha uma sensação boa agora, como se o riso tivesse descarregado várias coisas presas dentro dela. Às vezes, gargalhadas são tão úteis quanto lágrimas para este fim. "Talvez seja melhor eu voltar agora, muito obrigada."

"Já devem ser umas dez horas..." Comentou a sereia, olhando a posição da lua. "Syaoran, o senhor Vosso marido, ficará preocupado, não?" Ela deu um sorriso que Sakura não pôde definir se era irônico ou doce, mas que aumentou ainda mais quando a princesa bufou de ódio.

"Que fique preocupado! Ele merece!" Levantou-se, vermelha, quando a amiga levou uma mão delicadamente à boca, para cobrir uma risadinha. "Mas vou voltar, de todo o modo. Agora, escute, Tomoyo... Você é mesmo... uma sereia?" Perguntou com cautela, mas a outra não pareceu nem um pouco abalada pela pergunta, apenas assentiu com a cabeça e sentou-se na margem do rio em que estivera até então.

Sakura prendeu a respiração: mais ou menos na altura da cintura, a pele alva começava lentamente a se tornar azulada e brilhante, virando escamas de peixe alguns centímetros abaixo do umbigo, exatamente como nas ilustrações de livros infantis. Sakura era das poucas crianças que nunca acreditou em sereias, sua reação não poderia ser mais incrédula. Por alguns minutos, fitou, hipnotizada, a criatura encantada em frente a ela.

Depois, montou o cavalo e partiu sem mais palavras.

Sereias, dragões, fadas. Quais outras surpresas aquele dia podia estar reservando para ela?

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Syaoran caminhava pelos corredores, apressadamente. Como sua noiva podia ser _tão_ irritante a ponto de fugir por causa de uma briguinha? Alguns aldeões haviam dito que ela passara como um raio, montada em seu cavalo, em direção à floresta. Quanta infantilidade! Será que ela não percebera que aquele lugar era perigoso, nem mesmo depois do ataque de um dragão?

"Alteza, onde está indo?" Perguntou Nakuru, começando a caminhar ao lado dele.

"Ao estábulo." A resposta foi curta e seca.

"Por que, Majestade?" Ela perguntou com cautela. "Vai a algum lugar?"

"Vou buscar Sakura." Ele apertou o passo, de modo que Nakuru não conseguia mais acompanhá-lo, mas, de longe, ela gritou.

"Não é necessário, Senhor, ela chegou há alguns minutos!"

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Sakura desmontou o cavalo branco. Imediatamente, um velho senhor, dono de um sorriso amável, veio e o tomou pela rédea, enquanto lhe acariciava a crina. Sakura sorriu a ele, pois não havia como não sorrir de volta àquele velho.

"Qual o nome deste cavalo?" Ela perguntou, olhando o animal. O senhor pareceu surpreso com a indagação.

"Ora, aquele mesmo que a senhora monta desde que era deste tamanhozinho!" Ele pôs a mão paralela ao chão, a mais ou menos um metro de altura. "É o mesmo bom e velho _Drevezo_, como a senhora mesma o batizou aos oito anos!"

"Sim. Drevezo. Claro." Mentiu ela. "Como pude me esquecer..."

E saiu apressadamente do estábulo. O velho piscou uma ou duas vezes, confuso, depois, deu de ombros e voltou ao trabalho, ignorante de que, pelo caminho, a jovem pisava duro, e murmurava com ódio:

"Odeio isso! Não agüento mais este lugar!"

Estava agora no jardim, que era de longe o lugar mais deslumbrante do castelo: por todo o lado se via arbustos de lírios, hibiscos e botões de rosa. Macieiras de mais de três metros se erguiam em alguns pontos, fazendo sombra por sobre algum banco de pedra. Um pequeno lago, raso e limpo, com uma ponte, ficava no centro, e ao seu redor cresciam juncos e dentes-de-leão. O jardim cheirava sempre à manhã e à terra molhada, independente da hora.

Sakura se deixou largar sobre um dos bancos de pedra, ainda murmurando qualquer coisa sobre como odiava esse tipo de imprevisto, e respirou fundo o ar da noite. Aquele lugar parecia exercer qualquer tipo de efeito calmante sobre ela, pois em pouco tempo já recuperava o controle. Recostou-se sobre a árvore e deixou o vento brincar com seus cabelos, enquanto pensava sobre tudo o que havia acontecido do dia.

Tinha algumas suspeitas sobre o dragão e sobre Eriol, mas não poderia confirmar nada. Estaria o conselheiro controlando o dragão? Ou, talvez, a coincidência tivesse sido mero fruto do acaso? A semelhança física dos dois era algo notável, não dizem que os cães costumar ficar com alguns traços dos donos? Seria o rapaz o _dono _daquele dragão? E dragões, podiam ser _domados_?

Enterrou a cabeça nas mãos, confusa. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão _complicado_?

Então, cansada como estava, Sakura simplesmente não notou quando uma silhueta esguia se aproximou dela, até que esta já estava perto o bastante para a jovem ouvir seus passos. Ela ergueu os olhos, mas estava escuro demais para que pudesse identificar a figura da distância que estava.

Até que percebeu, era aquele em que estivera pensando: Eriol.

"Majestade?" Começou ele, com fingida surpresa. Já sabia que Sakura estava lá, pois havia visto-a pela janela. "Que faz aqui a esta hora da noite?"

"E você?" Desafiou ela, com teimosia. Passou-se um minuto de silêncio, em que ambos se encararam, antes que Eriol soltasse um suspiro pesaroso.

"Para falar a verdade, eu sabia que a senhora estava aqui fora, por isso vim" Ele cerrou os punhos com força, se obrigando a prosseguir. ". Achei que seria uma boa hora para _conversarmos_... Há algo que quero contar-lhe."

"Talvez em uma outra hora..." Mentiu ela. Estava louca de curiosidade para saber o que era.

"Por favor." Pediu. "Por favor. É realmente importante. Sobre... o dragão."

Sakura recostou-se na macieira, séria. Seria possível que Eriol viera confirmar suas suspeitas? "Bem... Nesse caso sou toda ouvidos." Passaram-se alguns segundos, e Eriol parecia não saber o que dizer, ou como começar. Sakura, cuja curiosidade crescia cada vez mais, pressionou: "Não é importante? Então fale de uma vez!"

Eriol fechou os olhos, reunindo coragem. Tinha que falar de uma vez, ou jamais o faria. Já não agüentava mais aquela situação, e talvez a rainha pudesse ajudá-lo. "Majestade... Eu _sou aquele dragão._"

O queixo de Sakura caiu. Não era de forma alguma o que ela esperava.

"_É_ aquele drag--"

"Foi há muito tempo atrás," ele interrompeu. "quando eu não passava de uma criança... Um feiticeiro lançou uma maldição: quando eu completasse vinte anos, me transformaria num dragão todo o pôr-do-sol. Se fizer as contas verá que as datas batem certinho: faz pouco mais de um mês que completei vinte anos."

"Então é você quem vem aterrorizando todas essas pessoas!" Sakura se ergueu e apontou o rapaz acusadoramente, mas esse limitou-se a abaixar a cabeça, assentindo com tristeza. "É você! Por traz desse semblante calmo, você não passa-- não passa de um monstro!"

"Eu... Eu sinto muito, Vossa Alteza. Não tenho controle sobre meus atos quando estou sob a outra forma. Mesmo minhas lembranças parecem apenas imagens vagas de um sonho distante, como se não fossem reais, Majestade--"

"Pare de me tratar desta forma, não sabe como é irritante!" Explodiu ela.

"Me perdoe."

"E não peça perdão!" Bufou. "Agora, vai me explicar tudo direiti--" Ela não chegou a completar a frase, foi interrompida por um Syaoran, que vinha, irritado, pelo jardim, em direção a ela. Ele parecia queimar numa cólera silenciosa por dentro enquanto passava reto por Eriol e parava na frente da noiva.

"Sakura!" Falou ele, numa voz seca. Estivera preocupado com ela. "Onde você esteve? O que te deu na cabeça para sumir desse jeito!"

"Não se intrometa, Syaoran!" Ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

"Não me intrometer!" Ele a segurou pelo pulso. "Será que não percebeu que este lugar pode ser perigoso? E se aquele dragão voltasse, hein, Sakura, o que iria fazer? O que eu deveria fazer!"

Sakura dirigiu um sorriso vitorioso ao noivo e, libertando o pulso da mão dele, indicou Eriol com a palma aberta. Este se encolheu, já pressentindo o que ela iria dizer. A jovem ergueu o queixo, adquirindo um ar de rainha e falou: "Não há com o que se preocupar... uma vez que ele está bem na sua frente! Eriol Hiiragizawa!"

Syaoran arregalou os olhos, era a primeira vez que notava o outro desde que chegara ao jardim e tinha que admitir: a semelhança dele com o dragão era inegável.O azul profundo dos olhos e o negro dos cabelos eram brilhantes como as escamas do réptil, e seu corpo esguio atenuava ainda mais essa semelhança.

"... Acho que temos algumas coisas a conversar, não é?" Declarou Syaoran, afinal, estreitando os olhos.

**OOOooo§oooOOO **

_Era uma vez, a muito, muito tempo, num reino distante. _

_Era uma vez um casal de camponeses muito feliz, mas que não tinha filhos. Eram os Hiiragizawa. _

_No entanto, conforme o tempo ia passando, a mulher ia se tornando cada vez mais tristonha e fechada, por não ter um bebê de quem cuidar. Por fim não suportou mais e foi pedir ajuda a um poderoso feiticeiro, mas este apenas sorria maldosamente, e negou-lhe ajuda. _

_"Vos imploro!" Pediu ela, pelo que deveria ser a décima vez no dia. Quando o bruxo riu e negou com a cabeça, ela atirou-se de joelhos e chorou com tal tormento que uma pedra se comoveria, mas o coração do feiticeiro era mais duro que um pedra. _

_Repentinamente, ela exclamou, em meio a soluços: "Ah! Como gostaria de ter um filho, nem que ele fosse um dragão!" E os olhos do feiticeiro brilharam de divertimento. "Que assim seja, então!" _

_A mulher, horrorizada, gritou que não queria dizer aquilo, que ele tivesse piedade, e, por fim, ele cedeu. "Nesse caso, consinto que seu filho não nasça dragão, porém se tornará um todo o pôr-do-sol, a partir do dia em que completará vinte anos de idade!" Por mais que esperneasse, foi o máximo que ela conseguiu. _

_Á medida que os meses iam passando e seu vente, inchando, a mulher se tornava ainda mais triste. Só prensava no futuro que seu filho, portador de tão terrível sina, teria. Tentou inúmeros suicídios: comeu cogumelos estranhos, e lançou da escada, teve uma febre terçã, mas a morte não lhe procurava. _

_Até que, numa noite sem luar, nasceu a criança. _

_Era um bêbe pequeno, pálido, mas pelo qual a mãe nutriu um amor profundo logo de imediato, e pelo qual deixou de lado toda a tristeza e todo o medo, enquanto derramava lágrimas de alegria. _

_"Eriol. Esse vai ser o nome do meu filho." Ela falou, enquanto as pequenas pérolas rolavam por suas bochechas. O pai,sorrindo, encarou o recém-nascido e assentiu. _

_Os anos iam passando e a criança crescia saudável, tornando-se logo um belo moleque. A mãe voltara a ser a pessoa alegre de antes, mas, quando o feiticeiro os visitava, ela tremia, arquejava, tratando logo de expulsá-lo com veemência. O bruxo, ao invés de ofender-se, ria. "Apenas quero ter certeza de que nada acontecerá ao garoto até que complete vinte anos." Dizia antes de sair. _

_Um dia, quando Eriol tinha doze anos, ao sair de casa, deparou-se com o feiticeiro sentado, calmo, numa pedra. _

_"Shh..." Começou. "Venha cá, venha, quero lhe mostrar algo muito interessante." Pediu-lhe ele, levantando. _

_Com certo receio, por que sabia que a mãe não gostava daquele homem, o garoto o seguiu e ambos se embrenharam num pequeno bosque ao lado. _

_"Está ouvindo?" Perguntou o bruxo, num certo ponto, e Eriol se concentrou. Ao longe, podia ouvir uma melodia mágica e atordoante. Os pés inconscientemente o levaram para mais perto da fonte de tão doce harmonia, sendo sempre seguidos pelo bruxo. _

_Era um círculo encantado, roda em que dançam fadas, duendes, leprechauns. Mas o garoto não chegou a vê-los, sentou na raiz de uma grande árvore e ficou escutando. _

_Quando o último acorde soou, Eriol se levantou, leve como uma pluma, e olhou para cima. Espantou-se ao contatas que a árvore em que estivera sentado, antes tão frondosa e verde, parecesse agora bem maior... e seca, morta. Voltou para casa o mais rápido que podia, e encontrou-a vazia e empoeirada. _

_"O que houve?" Perguntou ele, desesperado. "Não se passaram nem quinze minutos!" _

_"Para quem não ouviu a canção, se passaram mais de vinte anos." Respondeu o feiticeiro com calma ferocidade, e explicou-lhe tudo sobre o círculo encantado e a maldição do dragão. Eriol caiu de joelhos no chão e foi a primeira vez que se recordou de ter chorado. Levantou-se e saiu em disparada em direção ao vilarejo mais próximo, mais ainda teve tempo de ouvir um último "Não morra, moleque! Você ainda me será muito útil daqui a oito anos!" _

_E uma risada que parecia ecoar sempre dentro do garoto, tão maldosa e fria como no dia em que a escutara. _

**OOOooo§oooOOO **

Eriol recostou-se na cadeira, como se tivesse acabado de tirar um peso enorme dos ombros. O rei e a rainha olhavam estupefatos para ele, era verdade, mas não havia medo ou repulsa nos olhos deles, como Eriol supunha que haveria.

"É a verdade, pura e simples. Agora peço encarecidamente que me ajudem." Ele falou, baixando os olhos.

"E o que poderíamos _fazer_!" Gritou Sakura, se levantando. "Você acabou de me dizer que é um dragão por causa do feitiço de um bruxo! E que ainda por cima é um velhinho com cara de moleque! Como espera que eu _reaja a isso_!"

Esse comentário arrancou uma risada de Eriol. Mesmo naquela situação, Sakura conseguia ser involuntariamente espirituosa. De fato, também não sabia o que esperar dos dois, mas sentia que seu rei e rainha haviam mudado, de alguma forma, e que estes de agora poderiam ajudá-lo. Mas não passava de um palpite.

"Mas não há um modo de... não sei, _reverter _o feitiço?" Perguntou Syaoran, tão abalado quanto Sakura, mas procurando não demonstrar. Impetuosidade, naquela situação, não ajudaria em nada, e ainda por cima Eriol já deveria estar suficientemente constrangido para ainda ter de aturar dois jovens alterados.

Eriol suspirou. "Sinceramente não sei, Majestade. O bruxo era absurdamente poderoso, pelo que me lembro... e apenas alguém ainda mais poderoso que ele poderia lançar um contrafetiço de efeito, como sei que senhor sabe." O rapaz lançou um olhar curioso ao casal, como se tivesse perguntado se sabiam que dois mais dois são quatro.

Os dois noivos trocaram uma espécie de olhar cúmplice. "Claro." Syaoran apressou-se em mentir. "Mas não há absolutamente ninguém no reino capaz de tal façanha? Quem é o mago mais poderoso por aqui?"

O moreno olhou surpreso para os dois. "Bom, é claro que ainda há _ela_..." pronunciou a última palavra com respeito.

Correu um minuto de silêncio em que Eriol encarou seus soberanos solenemente, enquanto estes piscavam repetidas vezes, confusos. Até que Sakura arriscou perguntar: "E quem diabos é _ela_?"

Eriol pareceu surpreso. "Oras, só pode ser a maga mais poderosa da atualidade, Kaho Mizuki. Dizem que ela foi discípula do próprio Clow... Mas, ela vive isolada em um castelo distante das terras do reino, e rés a lenda que não atende ninguém há décadas..." Atribuiu o esquecimento repentino dos dois ao choque da descoberta sobre o dragão, afinal, todos no _reino _conheciam o mito de Kaho. "Como tenho certeza que Vossas Majestades sabem."

As faces da rainha mudaram de cor, enquanto ela mudava repentinamente de assunto. "Bom, ela vai nos atender." Falou, resoluta, cruzando os braços com veemência. "Vamos até ela e ordenarei que faça algo. E você irá conosco, ouviu, Eriol? Então acho bom conseguir um contrafeitiço – ou como quer que isso se chame - temporário."

"Contrafeitiço temporário?"

"Sim. A menos, é claro, que queria que sua forma draconiana nos ataque à noite." Ela deu um meio-sorriso quando o rapaz negou com a cabeça. "Então, consiga um o mais depressa possível, partimos amanhã, o mais cedo que pudermos!"

**OOOooo§oooOOO **

**Ouch! **

**Este aí me deu um trabalho dos diabos! #se põe ereta e ouve as costas estalarem# Principalmente este finalzinho... Yaowch. **

**Então, acho bom que deixem um recado para mim dizendo o que acharam, ou ficarei muito, muito zangada, ouviram? Anh? O que foi que você disse? #Coça o ouvido# não me responda com "Aham's" ou "Ãh-ãh's", minha audição envelhecida não distingue um do outro... **

**Ah, sim, alguns reles mortais dizem que não tem medo de mim. Doce ilusão. Pensam que caio nessas mentiras? HAH! Já aprendi a detectar mentirosos há muitos, muitos séculos atrás. **

**E eu digo literalmente. **

**Se ainda insiste em mentir, terei de ser mais e mais má, feia e curvada, até que seja inegável, então não me tente. **

**Certo, não importa! Adióss, pequenos, cândidos e primitivos mortais.**


	5. V

**... Hum?**

**Ó, nobre viajante, já aí? #boceja# Pegou-me cedo nessa. #Espreguiça#**

**Cof, cof #acesso violento de tosse# Ooch! Essa corrente de ar frio está me matando... Olá, nobre viajante! Como tens passado? #Não espera resposta# Ah, eu também estou ótima. Sabe como eu ADORO essas viradas de tempo? #Sarcasmo#**

**Bem, bem, no capítulo de hoje vocês verão uma espécie de self-inserction #sorri# ou melhor, os mais obtusos verão apenas uma leve semelhança entre esta que vos fala e a temida... Bem, vocês verão.**

**#Dá risada de bruxa velha, má e curvada#**

**Estou cansadinha hoje. Vá depressa, que você faz melhor.**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**Apenas um Conto-de-Fadas**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Eriol adentrou a escura masmorra, com um certo temor, e olhou ao seu redor. Seguindo as ordens da rainha, viera ver a druida do palácio. A temida druida.

Nerisaga era uma velha curvada, com dedos compridos e muito finos, rugas, e dois olhos que parecia cavar buracos em sua face. Os longos cabelos completamente brancos caíam soltos sobre a estranha túnica vermelho-escura cheia de bolsos que sempre trajava. Mas o mais assustador era o sorriso, de quem sabia de tudo no mundo, e que estranha e simultaneamente lhe dava um falso ar demente.

Todos no palácio evitavam ver Nerisaga, a não ser quando era absolutamente necessário.

_"Sakura, pense por um momento" falou Syaoran "Se houvesse um contrafeitiço, você não acha que Eriol já o teria usado?"_

_Sakura abriu a boca pra responder, mas se calou. Eriol pigarreou, chamando a atenção do casal para si._

"_Na verdade..." começou ele "De fato, existe um contrafeitiço temporário..."_

"Senhora Nerisaga?" Ele perguntou, pois não a avistava em parte alguma.

De repente, uma voz rascante disse: "Sim?"

Eriol deu um pulo de susto, virando-se depressa. A velha estava ao lado da porta, logo atrás dele, em um lugar que obviamente não estava antes - caso contrário, ele a teria visto ao entrar. Colocou a mão sobre o coração, meio que tentando acalmá-lo, e a druida deu um de seus conhecidos sorrisos. "Assustei você?"

"Não... Não." Gaguejou Eriol, recuando alguns passos. A outra riu, e depois andou em direção ao caldeirão no centro da sala de pedra com uma rapidez fora do comum para alguém da sua idade. O barulho da bengala de madeira ecoou, mas os passos dela foram inaudíveis.

_"Então..." começou Sakura, erguendo uma sobrancelha._

"_...Por que não o usa?" Completou Syaoran, imitando o gesto e cruzando os braços._

"Então... Que posso fazer por você?" Perguntou a druida, sem olhá-lo, enquanto examinava o fundo do caldeirão à sua frente. Eriol engoliu em seco.

"A pedido da Rainha..." Achou melhor começar assim. O tom em que Nerisaga falava dava a impressão de que ela iria apenas _pensar _no caso dele. "... Vim pedir-lhe uma poção capaz de reverter maldições temporariamente. Sei que a senhora é capaz disso."

A druida se virou, os olhos faiscando, mas Eriol não foi capaz de dizer se de fúria ou de deleite. "Se sou capaz?! Posso tirar e maldição completamente do pobre infeliz! Traga-o aqui, e verá!"

"Perdão, senhora." Ele corrigiu com polidez. "Creio que não será capaz de reverte-la. Não que duvide de seus poderes, porém..."

"Compreendo." Dessa vez, seus olhos brilharam definitivamente de prazer. "Sabe, rapaz, existem pouquíssimos bruxos nesta terra mais poderosos que eu. Quem foi, desta vez? Mizuki?" Ela avançou para ele numa velocidade estonteante. Eriol concordou, quase desesperado, com a cabeça. Não tinha sido Mizuki mas temia que, se negasse, a velha o agarrasse pela gola e o sacudisse até que revelasse quem, na verdade, fora o autor da maldição – e essa era uma informação que Eriol não tinha. Nerisaga abriu um enorme sorriso. "Pois vamos resolver isto já!"

Tão depressa quanto viera, a velha voltou ao centro da sala. De um frasco tirado de seu bolso verteu água para dentro do caldeirão – o frasco não era maior que uma maçã, mas a água continuava a cair, ininterruptamente. Depois, Nerisaga acendeu o fogo, e conforme a água fervia, jogava ervas tiradas de seus vários bolsos. A sala foi tomada por um cheiro adocicado. Por fim, a druida chamou Eriol.

"A poção é para você, não é moleque? Pois venha cá!" Perguntando-se como ela adivinhara, o rapaz se aproximou, e ela pediu que estendesse o braço. Ele não tremeu quando ela fez um pequeno corte em sua palma, deixando uma gota de sangue rubro cair no líquido, mas não pode reprimir uma careta de dor.

Imediatamente o conteúdo do caldeirão, que tinha uma cor escura e textura pegajosa, tornou-se prateado de denso, brilhando. A druida pegou um pequeno frasco e encheu-o deste líquido, entregando-o a Eriol. O vidrinho tinha agora a aparência de uma estrela, emitindo uma luz cálida.

"O suficiente." Anunciou ela.

_"Porque a poção para reverter maldições só pode ser usada uma única vez." Explicou._

"_E... O que acontece, caso contrário?" Perguntou Sakura, já adivinhando a resposta._

"Obrig–" Começou ele, mas a velha o interrompeu.

"Sem agradecimentos. Apenas vá. Lembre-se te tomar tudo." Ela o dispensou com a mão, e Eriol sentiu que o melhor que tinha a fazer era mesmo partir.

_"Morte."_

"A propósito, moleque!" Ela chamou, quando ele estava quase fechando a porta. "Você sabe que só pode tomá-la uma vez, não?"

"... Sei." Ele respondeu, e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Foi só quando a madrugada ia alta que Syaoran e Sakura puderam, afinal, dizer: "Tudo pronto, podemos descansar agora."

Eriol sorriu, com o frasco que brilhava como uma estrela nas mãos. "Boa noite, Majestades. Também vou me recolher." Ele fez uma vênia e se virou para sair do cômodo. Repentinamente, entretanto, Syaoran pareceu se lembrar de mais alguma coisa.

"Espere."

"O que foi?" Olhou por cima do ombro.

"... Onde fica o nosso quarto?"

Sakura congelou no lugar, uma gota de suor escorrendo por sua testa enquanto exatos trinta segundos de silêncio constrangedor se passavam. Eriol uniu as sobrancelhas com um ar de confusão, até que chegou a conclusão de que seus soberanos deveriam estar com sono demais para lembrar a localização do próprio quarto. Não deixava de ser estranho, claro – mas foi a conclusão mais lógica que a mente do rapaz conseguiu.

"Subam as escadas e virem à direita. É aquela porta bem grande de madeira." Ele falou bem devagar, como se explicasse a uma criança. Sakura soltou a respiração que não percebera ter prendido, num suspiro de alívio; Syaoran fez que sim com a cabeça e Eriol se retirou afinal.

"Ficou _maluco_?" Explodiu Sakura assim que se viu sozinha com o noivo. "Que tipo de pergunta foi aquela? Temos que _tentar manter as aparências, _idiota!"

"Bom, _eu_ não vou ficar rondando este castelo inteiro até achar um lugar para dormir, Sakura. Já andou por aqui? Viu o tamanho do problema que seria? Cada corredor parece se transformar em vários!"

"Poderia ter arruinado tudo!" Ela sibilou entre dentes.

"Era um risco que eu estava disposto a correr." Ele respondeu, espreguiçando-se. "Acho que estou disposto a tudo por uma boa noite de sono, agora. Então, vou ter de carregá-la ou você parará de bater na mesma tecla e me acompanhará?"

O que acabou acontecendo foi uma mistura das duas opções: Sakura o acompanhou, sim, mas era praticamente arrastada pelo pulso e de quando em quando resmungava algumas frases perdidas, todas na linha de '_e era ele quem reclamava há pouco de que eu me expunha a riscos...'. _Syaoran não deu importância aos protestos murmurados – estava com sono demais para tanto. Mas no momento em que abriu a grande porta de madeira, cuidadosamente esculpida, que dava a o quarto, sentiu o sono desaparecer como um rato ao ver o gato.

Era o mesmo quarto em que o rapaz acordara, mais cedo. Claro, ele deveria ter deduzido. Duas mesas de cabeceira, uma grande janela – agora fechada com cortinas – com um sofá de aparência muito confortável embaixo... e, bem no centro do quarto, aquela _cama de casal_.

Para Syaoran, a cena seria engraçada se não fosse tão terrivelmente clichê. Para Sakura, seria engraçada se não fosse tão terrivelmente catastrófica.

"... Tudo bem," começou Sakura, muito lentamente. "o que _é _isso?! Ah, sim! Somos _casados_!" Colocou as mãos no rosto enquanto dizia a última palavra, e uma sensação de terror se apoderou dela: lembrou-se do que Syaoran dissera mais cedo sobre a noite de núpcias. E se ele tentasse alguma coisa durante a noite? Toda sorte de pensamentos passou pela mente da jovem, antes que ela balançasse a cabeça com força para mandá-las embora.

"Bom, Sakura..." Começou Syaoran, coçando a nuca, embaraçado. "Parece que saberemos como é a vida de casado, não é?– Ei, não, espere, eu não quis dizer _nesse sentido_!" Ele ergueu as mãos de modo defensivo quando Sakura o encarou, com os olhos expressando alguma coisa entre a raiva e o pavor. Então ela tinha medo? Perguntou enquanto sentia o sangue subir às faces. "Tudo bem, Sakura, tudo bem – eu posso dormir no chão."

Os olhos dela brilharam. "Mesmo?"

... Tudo bem, ele não esperava de fato que ela aceitasse. Do jeito que a noiva era teimosa, francamente desejava que resistisse, dissesse que seria ela a dormir no chão; e ele, como bom cavalheiro, recusaria, obviamente. Mas... claro. Deveria ter desconfiado que ela simplesmente não se importaria com como Syaoran passaria a noite... desde que Sakura a passasse bem confortável. De qualquer forma, era tarde demais pra voltar atrás.

"Claro," ele respondeu, se dando um chute mentalmente por ter oferecido assim que olhou o chão duro.

Encontrou, dentro do armário, alguns cobertores, que usou como um saco-de-dormir improvisado. Mal acabara os preparativos para se deitar e viu que Sakura já estava adormecida na cama, usando o mesmo vestido de antes. Aproximou-se daquilo que parecia um amontoado de seda para conseguir ver o rosto da jovem.

Sorriu com a visão. Sakura seria sem dúvida um anjo se não fosse um verdadeiro demônio: dormindo, ela tinha o rosto sereno, com uma expressão quase infantil. '_É bonita, essa minha noiva_' pensou ele, afastando os cabelos do rosto dela. Retirou os dedos logo em seguida, com medo de acordá-la. '_Se ela fosse tão tranqüila assim quando está acordada, só faltariam um par de asas e uma auréola,_' refletiu, mas logo depois balançou a cabeça. '_Se ela fosse tão tranqüila assim quando está acordada, não teria a menor diferença casar com ela ou com qualquer outra._'

"Boa noite, Sakura." Ele murmurou. Então, deitou-se e apagou a vela.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Era o início de uma manhã fria e clara quando Syaoran despertou. A luz o incomodava. Virou-se de lado e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, tentando proteger os olhos. Mas afinal – estranho – ele se lembrava de ter fechado as cortinas na noite anterior. Teriam sido abertas pelo vento?

"Acorda, Syaoran, seu preguiçoso!"

Oh, não pelo vento. Por um verdadeiro vendaval.

"Tsc... Sakura... tem idéia de que horas são?" Resmungou, as palavras abafadas por causa do travesseiro.

"Sim," respondeu ela com simplicidade, num tom de muito bom humor. "Amanheceu a uns vinte minutos! É hora de levantar, pois o dia de hoje será bem longo!"

"Se o dia de hoje será longo, acordar cedo só o tornará _mais _longo." Ele murmurou, apenas alto o bastante para que ela ouvisse.

"E não acordar cedo apenas fará com que amanhã _também _seja um dia longo. Levanta logo!" Sakura, perdendo a paciência, puxou os cobertores de cima do noivo, que se encolheu, murmurando algumas pragas. "Vou te esperar lá em baixo, certo? Se não descer em meia hora, partimos sem você!" Ela riu no seu melhor tom maléfico, e Syaoran quase pôde imaginá-la esfregando as mãos. Então, ela saiu.

Muito lentamente, ele se levantou, esfregando os olhos, que reclamavam do contato repentino com a luz. Vestiu-se em silêncio, e logo desceu as escadas para o salão principal, na esperança de comer alguma coisa. Camareiras iam e vinham muito depressa, seus passos ecoando graças ao contato com o mármore – pareciam um bando de abelhinhas atarefadas. Nakuru andava no meio delas, parecendo estar num princípio de histeria, e Syaoran resolveu perguntar a ela onde ficava a sala de jantar. Porém, antes que pudesse se mover, a mulher o avistou.

"Majestade," ela aproximou-se, com passos curtos e ligeiros. "A Princesa o aguarda para o café-da-manhã" Para o alívio do rapaz, ela fez um movimento de cabeça, indicando a direção, antes de sumir novamente no meio das camareiras. Syaoran encontrou sem dificuldade a enorme sala, com uma mesa oval no centro, e foi recepcionado por Sakura e Eriol.

"Syaoran!" Sakura levantou-se quando ele entrou. "Foi rápido. Ótimo. Vamos poder sair antes do previsto."

Eriol também se levantou quando o príncipe entrou, mas para fazer uma rápida reverência. "Majestades–" interrompeu-se, ao receber de Sakura um olhar mortal que parecia dizer _já disse que esse modo de tratamento me irrita!_ "–Sakura, Syaoran, devo tomar a poção agora?" Perguntou, segurando o frasco, e não havia perdido nem um pouco de seu brilho durante a noite.

Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Você tem que tomá-lo hoje, antes do pôr-do-sol. Acho que não faz muita diferença a hora exata."

"Acho melhor tomar agora. Se tiver algo errado, podemos falar com a tal druida agora mesmo." Opinou Syaoran, um tanto quanto desinteressadamente, sentando-se para comer pão e queijo.

Houve uma pausa. Sakura observava Eriol, que encarava o frasquinho de vidro fixamente. Um ou dois minutos se passaram antes que a impaciente princesa quebrasse o silêncio.

"Bem – vai bebê-la ou não?"

O conselheiro fez um som estranho com a garganta. "Majesta–– Sakura," corrigiu-se. "acha que existe algum tipo de procedimento especial para tomar a poção, ou eu posso apenas... bebê-la?"

Sakura revirou os olhos. Ele era detalhista demais.

"Bebe isso logo!"

"S–sim, senhora!" E Eriol virou o frasco dentro da boca.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Dentro de uma hora, partiam.

A carga foi dividida entre os três cavalos, de modo que nenhum ficasse com peso demais. Sakura, montada no mesmo cavalo branco de antes, levava cobertores e travesseiros, para que pudessem improvisar um saco de dormir; Syaoran, num cavalo muito peludo, negro com as patas brancas, levava boa parte da comida e mais um par de espadas, para eventualidades. Eriol, num cavalo malhado, levava cantis, mapas, tigelas e alguns mantimentos.

"Estamos levando coisas demais. Desse jeito, se formos mais devagar, estaremos indo de ré!" Ironizou Sakura.

Syaoran puxou os lábios num sorriso afiado. "Certo, Sakura. Se estiver disposta a dormir sem lençol ou travesseiro, ou passar alguns dias sem comer ou beber, por favor avise-nos e teremos prazer em deixar um pouco da carga para trás!" A jovem fez uma careta para ele e voltou a olhar para frente, mas não fez mais reclamações por um bom tempo.

Eriol pigarreou, para quebrar o clima de tensão.

"Bem, como Vossas Majesta–" um olhar fulminante de Sakura deteve-o "–como já sabem, existem várias divergências sobre a morada de Kaho Mizuki, mas meus mapas indicam este aqui como o local aceito pela maioria dos magos." Ele apontou no mapa uma praia comprida, muito a oeste, com a inscrição _Praia Tamahto._ Sakura sentiu um calafrio correr espinha acima: será que haveria tempo de chegar lá?

"Uma feiticeira poderosa morando numa praia?" Perguntou Syaoran, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "É só a mim que isso parece estranho?"

"Tenho de admitir que também esperava uma espécie de _castelo enorme e cheio de masmorras_... Mas o local é esse mesmo." Falou casualmente Eriol, enrolando o mapa e colocando-o no cinto. "É bom que esteja certo, não haverá tempo o bastante para irmos de lá para um outro lugar. Aliás, teremos de viajar um bocado por dia para vencer toda essa distância antes que o efeito da contramaldição acabe."

Quando passaram pelo bosque ao redor da cidade, Sakura viu Tomoyo, a sereia que encontrara ao chegar, acenando para ela. Só sua cabeça e seu braço eram visíveis. A princesa acenou de volta com um sorriso, e Tomoyo desapareceu nas águas cristalinas do lago antes que Eriol ou Syaoran pudessem vê-la.

"Viu alguém, Sakura?" Perguntou o príncipe, olhando o lugar para onde Sakura acenara.

"Nada. Impressão minha," mentiu. "mas... Ei, Eriol, você disse que temos de viajar depressa, certo?"

"Sim, senho— Sakura."

"Então vamos galopar!"

Quando as palavras ecoaram, Sakura já estava muito na frente. Logo após as últimas árvores do bosque, uma enorme campina de grama alta seguia até onde a vista alcançava, sendo cortada somente às vezes por plantações ou pequenas casas. Syaoran foi o primeiro a disparar atrás da noiva. "Quem teve a idéia de ensiná-la a cavalgar!" Eriol ainda ouviu, antes que o cavalo saísse galopando atrás dos outros dois.

Sakura gostava muito de sentir o vento batendo forte no rosto. Fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro longo, de prazer. A manhã estava, apesar de fria, muito bem iluminada, e o cenário não poderia parecer mais com uma linda ilustração de conto-de-fadas.

"Sakura!" A menina abriu os olhos para encontrar Syaoran cavalgando ao seu lado. "Não vá tão depressa! E mantenha os olhos abertos enquanto está em cima do cavalo, ou vai acabar batendo numa parede!"

"Oras, Syaoran Li! Foi o próprio Eriol quem confirmou que tínhamos de ir rápido para chegarmos lá a tempo!" Ela respondeu, ignorando a última afirmação do noivo. Será que nada do que ela fazia ou dizia estava bom para ele?

"Dessa forma os cavalos se cansam muito rápido, Sakura, e teremos de parar logo. Devagar se vai ao longe." Ele falou com um sorriso vitória. Sakura bufou de puxou as rédeas do cavalo, que parou poucos metros adiante, sendo imediatamente seguida por Syaoran. Eriol chegou alguns minutos depois, descabelado, arquejando.

"Ma... Majest— Sakura, Syaoran," se corrigiu quando a princesa virou perigosamente a cabeça. "Perdão... mas não sou tão bom cavaleiro quanto... vocês. Podemos seguir num passo... mais... lento?" Syaoran lançou à noiva um olhar de 'o que foi que eu disse?' que a irritou profundamente. Sakura ergueu altivamente o queixo antes de voltar a cabeça para frente e recomeçar a andar.

Syaoran suspirou. "Ela não tem jeito..." Mas Eriol não deixou de notar que ele estava sorrindo.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Era alta noite quando o trio, afinal, parou numa clareira em meio a um bosque. A lua subia, crescente, no céu. Havia esfriado muito desde o pôr-do-sol, e eles decidiram parar por aquele dia. Tinham avançado bastante, de qualquer forma.

"Ahh, vou congelar!" Gemeu Sakura, esfregando os braços com as mãos. "Alguém pode ir colher lenha para fazermos uma fogueira?" Ela perguntou, esperançosa, fazendo sua melhor cara de gatinho perdido na chuva. Syaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto terminava de amarrar os cavalos.

"E posso saber porque a senhorita— er, a senhora, não vai?"

Sakura suspirou e olhou para o céu. Sim, ela devia ter desconfiado. Levantou-se e sacudiu a poeira do vestido verde simples antes de voltar-se para a floresta.

"Cuidado com o Hedley Kow." Comentou Eriol casualmente, descarregando a comida e os cobertores do lombo dos cavalos. Sakura gelou onde estava. Hedley Kow? O que era um Hedley Kow? Sua mente foi povoada por imagens de enormes animais de dentes pontiagudos e compridas garras.

Eriol reparou na face sem cor de Sakura e riu. "Ah, não se preocupe, Majes—" não teve tempo de terminar, pois ela avançou e o agarrou pelos ombros.

"Juro-que-da-próxima-vez-que-me-chamar-de-Masjestade-eu-te-cozinho!" Falou pausadamente, sacudindo o conselheiro. "Agora me diga o que diabos é Hedley Kow!"

Syaoran teria ido em defesa de Eriol, se não estivesse rindo tanto da situação.

"B—bem, Sakura," gaguejou o rapaz, encarando as duas orbes verdes furiosas. "O Hedley Kow é uma criatura encantada. Eu não diria _maligna_... antes, travessa. Você sabe, gosta de pregas peças só para irritar viajantes, coisas assim."

"Então, Sakura não terá problemas com ele!" Comentou Syaoran, gargalhando. "São parentes! Gêmeos separados ao nascer!"

Eriol desviou o rosto e a garota percebeu que ele estava rindo baixinho. Soltou-o e entrou na floresta pisando forte, deixando os dois rapazes, que ainda riam, para trás. Syaoran era tão estupidamente irritante! Já conseguia imaginar-se torcendo o pescoço dele, até que o rosto ficasse azul!

Totalmente perdida em seus pensamentos, ela seguia pegando os gravetos secos que encontrava no chão. Até que a tarefa era calmante: os sons dos grilos e das cigarras formavam uma estranha música quase atordoante, e o ar fresco e úmido parecia tão puro que seu humor já estava quase completamente bem quando pegou a quantidade que precisava. Tinha encontrado, sem aviso, um grande feixe de palha seca, que alegremente recolheu. Entretanto, esse feixe pareceu ficar cada vez mais pesado, de forma que ela teve que parar para descansar.

No momento em que se sentou, a palha se transformou.

Ela viu, por menos de um segundo, uma estranha criaturinha, que sumiu com todos os seus gravetos, deixando para trás apenas uma risada que ecoou ainda por longos segundos.

Sakura piscou. Todos os gravetos que tinha recolhido haviam se espalhado novamente.

"_Estúpido Hedley Kow!!!!_"

Ela nunca teve certeza, mas poderia ter jurado que ouvira a risada novamente assim que seu grito parou de ecoar.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Acho que Sakura encontrou seu 'gêmeo perdido'." Comentou Eriol, enquanto arrumava os cobertores em um projeto de saco de dormir.

"Oh, sim. Parece-me um reencontro muito animado." Falou Syaoran rindo.

"Dizem que o Hedley Kow gosta ainda mais de perseguir vítimas que ficam irritadas. Isso o diverte."

Pausa. Syaoran conteve um risinho bagunçando os cabelos com a mão.

"Quanto tempo você dá até ela voltar?"

"Eu diria no mínimo meia hora."

"Feito!" Os dois homens apertaram as mãos e recomeçaram suas tarefas.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Em exatamente meia hora, uma Sakura muito descabelada, suja e mal humorada apareceu carregando uma pilha de gravetos. Ela entrou, ofegante, na clareira e jogou todos os gravetos no meio do círculo formado pelas três camas, antes de desabar em uma delas, exausta.

"E—está tudo bem, Sakura?" Perguntou Eriol, um pouco hesitante. Syaoran se adiantou.

"Se preocupe em acender o fogo; eu cuido dela."

O conselheiro concordou com a cabeça e adiantou-se para a pilha de gravetos, murmurando um dos pouco feitiços que conhecia: era muito simples, apenas acendia uma pequena chama, mas muito útil. Pouco depois os primeiros gravetos começavam a arder.

Sakura, agradecida, sentou-se e estendeu as mãos para o fogo. Syaoran sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Está tudo bem, noivinha?" Perguntou, com um sorriso.

"Não!" Disse ela, jogando-se de lado novamente, mas dessa vez, com a cabeça no colo de Syaoran. Ele a fitou, atônito. "O estúpido Hedley Kow é muito irritante e eu estou com frio. Como isso é culpa sua, aqueça-me." Ela constatou simplesmente, acomodando a cabeça. Syaoran riu.

"Posso saber exatamente qual parte é culpa minha?"

"Me mandou catar a lenha, oras. Podia ter se oferecido para ir enquanto eu amarrava os cavalos, não é?" Ela bocejou.

"E porque você não vai ralhar com o Eriol? Ele também não fez nada." Ao ouvir seu nome, o moreno revirou ou olhos, como quem diz 'não me mete na briga, não', mas Sakura não deu atenção.

"Você está mais perto. Não quero me levantar. Estou acabada." Ela bocejou e pouco depois começou a cochilar. Syaoran riu novamente e começou a passar os dedos pelos longos cabelos castanhos da noiva.

"Demos sorte, Eriol, ela estava cansada demais para brigar."

"Sim, eu percebi," ele falou com um sorriso. "eu também estou cansado. E, a propóstito, ganhei a aposta. Com sua permissão, posso me retirar?"

O outro fez um gesto de pouco caso com a mão. "Não precisa pedir minha permissão. Nesse momento somos só companheiros de viagem." Desviou os olhos e voltou a observar a noiva dormindo, tranqüilamente. "Daqui a pouco eu irei acordá-la, não posso ficar aqui a noite inteira."

Eriol deitou-se no amontoado de cobertores e sentiu o corpo inteiro pesar. A última coisa que viu antes de fechar os olhos foram as orbes cor de âmbar do rei, fitando a esposa, seu sorriso cheio de carinho, enquanto corria cós dedos pelas mechas cor de mel, e teve certeza: ele não iria acordá-la.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**A-há-o.**

**Mais de 10 páginas. Pra ninguém botar defeito.**

**Definitivamente não podem dizer que não fui benevolente! #bruxa má, velha e curvada revira os olhos# E ignorem a demora, os dedos já não são mais tão jovens e fortes quanto foram... alguns... séculos atrás. #Sorriso#**

**Estou com frio, fome e sono, então vou ser breve.**

**Passaste por mais um etapa, mas estás longe do fim. Com pique e esperança, quem sabe chega lá? Só sei que vou me divertir muito no trajeto. #risada do mal#**

**Temam! Adeus!**


	6. VI

**Ainda por aqui, nobre viajante? Surpreende-me cada vez mais.**

**Está chovendo. Gosto disso. Não dá todo um clima mais assustador para essa minha figura velha e curvada? #Trovões ao fundo enquanto ecoa a risada maligna da velha# Ho ho ho!!**

**Bem, enfim, aqui está. Todo seu. Sofra.**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**Apenas um Conto-de-Fadas**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Mais uma manhã clara e fria, embora ligeiramente mais quente que a anterior. Os pássaros que iniciavam pequenos cantos para saudar o nascer do novo dia. Sakura sempre teve sono leve e despertava com qualquer luz um pouco mais forte que batesse em seu rosto. O sol era uma luz particularmente forte. Ainda sem abrir os olhos, acomodou-se na coisa fofa que estava embaixo de sua cabeça. Realmente não devia reclamar de terem trazido tanta carga, valia a pena.

Abriu devagar os olhos, que reclamaram do contato repentino com a luz. Protegeu-os colocando a mão entre eles e o sol. Estava tão descansada! Dormira bem como há muito não fazia. Quem diria que uma pilha de cobertores pudesse ser tão confortável.

De repente, gelou. O que era aquela mão nos seus cabelos?

Olhou para cima e encontrou a face adormecida de Syaoran. Só então se deu conta de _onde sua cabeça estava apoiada_.

Sentou-se rapidamente, fazendo o noivo murmurar alguma coisa, como se sentisse falta do peso e do calor que ela fazia em seu colo. Sakura corou violentamente, trincando os dentes. Não esperava adormecer ali, e muito menos esperava que Syaoran a deixasse passar a noite inteira apoiada em seu colo. No final, ele próprio adormecera, encostado na árvore atrás de si.

Estava perdida nesses pensamentos quando seu estômago roncou alto e a fez voltar para a realidade.

'_É mesmo... não como nada desde ontem a tarde, quando paramos..._' Pensou, levando a mão à barriga, como que para acalmá-la. Agora não havia mais fogo, o que ela poderia preparar? Teria algo na carga que pudesse ser comido gelado? Lembrou-se, então, que tinha passado por alguns arbustos frutíferos enquanto procurava lenha no dia anterior. Sim, pareciam framboesas. Sakura gostava muito de framboesas.

Um novo som feito pela barriga convenceu-a a levantar-se e ir procurar os arbustos.

Ela vestia um vestido muito simples e verde escuro, amarrado na cintura com uma corda rústica. Quando abrira seu guarda roupa na manhã anterior não conseguira encontrar nenhum vestido suficientemente simples e confortável, então pediu emprestado as roupas de uma criada que passava, juntamente com as botas. Agora ela agradecia aos céus por ter feito isso — estaria numa situação muito ruim se continuasse de salto alto e saia armada.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**­**Eriol acordou alguns minutos depois. Disciplinadamente levantou-se pouco depois de abrir os olhos e espreguiçou-se. Seu rei continuava dormindo a sono solto, apoiado contra um tronco de árvore, mas — supreendeu-se — a rainha não estava a vista.

"Vossa Majestade?" Chamou ele. Um segundo depois, uma enorme pinha atingiu-o no rosto.

"Quantas _malditas _vezes tenho que dizer para _parar de me chamar assim_?" Sibilou a voz de Sakura, que aparecia do meio do bosque, segurando duas pontas da saia à frente. Na curva que o vestido fazia entre as pontas seguradas e o lugar em que estava preso na corda, ela havia depositado uma porção de framboesas. Eriol massageou a bochecha atingida.

"Perdoe-me, Sakura." Ele falou, mas para evitar que outra pinha fosse jogada nele que qualquer outra coisa. "Onde estava, afinal?"

"Procurando comida," Respondeu ela como se não tivesse acabado de jogar um fruto espinhoso da cara de seu conselheiro. Pegou uma das frutinhas vermelhas e estendeu-a. "Quer? Nessa época do ano elas estão bem doces."

"Mas trouxemos comida," Espantou-se Eriol, aceitando a oferta e pegando a framboesa.

"Algo que possa ser feito sem fogo?" Ela fez uma pequena pausa sarcástica, na qual fez questão de encarar fixamente os olhos azuis do companheiro de viagem. Eriol deu um sorriso sem-graça. "Bem, então, o que acha de acordarmos o preguiçoso do seu rei? Já faz quase meia hora que o sol nasceu! Se deixarmos, ele só acorda daqui a mais duas horas!"

Uma das poucas coisas que Sakura gostava no noivo era essa: ele era capaz de dormir até mesmo debaixo de um furacão. Lembrava-se de sua festinha de aniversário de seis anos, quando Syaoran adormecera no sofá e ela divertira-se durante horas desenhando com carvão no rosto dele, que apenas continuou dormindo pesadamente.

Oh, sim, essa era uma de suas lembranças mais queridas.

"Dê uma trégua a ele, ficou embalando-a a noite toda," Falou Eriol ternamente, e a rainha imediatamente ficou vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos. _Embalando-a._

"Certo, então!" Conseguiu gaguejar, depois de uma luta contra a própria voz. O rapaz não deixou de reparar no embaraço dela e teve de morder os lábios para não rir. Era tão engraçado como eram casados e continuavam agindo como um casal de crianças... "Apenas reascenda o fogo e prepare algo comestível. O cheiro de comida o fará acordar, quer queira, quer não!"

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"O QUE QUER DIZER COM NÃO TEM NENHUMA COMIDA?"

Foi a primeira frase que Syaoran ouviu ao acordar.

"Majesta—Sakura, parece que toda a comida foi levada durante a noite."

"Está mentindo para mim," Falou ela, irada, cruzando os braços. "eu tenho um sono muito leve, Eriol. Você está me dizendo que alguém veio, desamarrou nossas coisas sem acordar os cavalos, pegou todas elas e foi embora sem que eu sequer percebesse?"

"Não," Respondeu Eriol, olhando o céu. "Não creio que foram pessoas, Sakura. Lembra-se daquele morro com um espinheiro em cima pelo qual passamos? É um sinal muito forte de que esse lugar está infestado de criaturas encantadas. Provavelmente fomos roubados por Springgans ou duendes de algum tipo." Ele deu de ombros. "Ele são pequenos e ágeis o bastante para não fazer nenhum barulho."

"De que estão falando?" Syaoran se sentou reto e bocejou. Ainda estava sonolento demais para conseguir acompanhar o ritmo daquela conversa. De fato, nem teria acordado se Sakura não tivesse gritado tão estupidamente alto.

"Alguns monstrinhos idiotas roubaram toda a nossa comida!" Resumiu Sakura, tão irritada que seria capaz de matar alguém. "Ah, esses malditos!"

"Bem, então ficaremos sem comer até encontrarmos alguma casa, ou loja, certo?" Suspirou o rei. "Maravilha. Queeee maravilha."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Em uma hora, deixaram a clareira e recomeçaram a jornada em direção à praia onde moraria Mizuki. Dessa vez, porém, a viagem era infinitamente menos divertida do que fora no primeiro dia, primeiramente porque estavam viajando praticamente de barriga vazia. E, depois, não podiam andar nem a trote, muito menos a galope, já que tinham que desviar das várias árvores e o terreno parecia pouco confiável.

"Temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível," resmungou Syaoran, tirando um pequeno galho da frente do rosto. Ao fazê-lo, algo parecido com um foco de luz saiu do meio das folhas e fugiu rapidamente, passando logo ao lado de uma das orelhas do rei. O susto foi tamanho que quase derrubou-o do cavalo.

Sakura riu da reação como se ela própria não tivesse agido assim quando as três fadinhas passaram ao seu lado. Bem, ele não precisava saber.

A briga gerada depois foi tamanha que o resto do caminho, até o cair da noite, foi percorrido em silêncio. Eriol jamais se sentira tão deslocado na vida. Certo que ambos estavam mal humorados por causa do estômago vazio, mas precisavam agir como se tivessem cinco anos? A primeira palavra que trocaram após o longo período de silêncio foi quando exclamaram ao mesmo tempo:

"Uma casa!"

De fato, perdida no meio da floresta, havia uma casinha. Ela parecia tão irreal que Sakura não se surpreenderia se dentro dela morassem os sete anões daquele antigo conto de fadas que sua mãe certa vez lhe contara ao pé do fogo. As paredes eram de pedra, recoberta de musgo, e o teto parecia feito de uma grossa camada de palha. Era como um sonho materializado que poderia se dissolver no ar a qualquer momento.

"O sol já se pôs há algum tempo," constatou Eriol olhando o céu. "o melhor que temos a fazer é pedir um pernoite nessa casa. Isso é, se é que alguém mora nela."

Sakura foi a primeira a se adiantar e aproximar o cavalo branco da porta, mas Syaoran desmontou primeiro e a deteve.

"Damas não batem em portas, Sakura, elas pedem que os cavalheiros batam por elas," Ele explicou galantemente. Quando ela abriu a boca para protestar, foi imediatamente cortada. "e de mais a mais não se bate numa porta montada à cavalo. É desrespeitoso."

"Como se alguém _realmente _morasse aí!" Ela retrucou. "Provavelmente está vazia. E eu não devo regras de etiqueta ao vazio!"

"_Quem está aí fora?_"

A voz esganiçada veio de dentro da casa e assustou os três viajantes. Syaoran teria dado um enorme sorriso vitorioso se a porta não tivesse se aberto no instante seguinte e, de dentro da casa, não tivesse voado um sapato atingindo-o na testa.

"Springgans malditos!" Resmungou a mesma voz, lá de dentro. "Deixem-me em paz!!"

Era uma velha, uma das coisas mais assustadoras que Sakura já vira. Ela era altíssima ("Deve ter quase 1,90 m!" foi o pensamento da garota), muito magra, os braços ossudos e longos, e andava com os joelhos e as costas curvadas, porém duros nessa posição. As expressão em seu rosto era de absoluto descontentamento. Vestia um vestido muito simples, de lã crua, porém com um lindo xale pelos ombros. Um monóculo aumentava seu olho esquerdo.

"Minha senhora," disse Eriol diplomaticamente, descendo do cavalo e curvando-se. Essa demonstração de respeito fez a velha tranqüilizar-se, apoiando as duas mãos na bengala que trazia e sorrindo. "Estamos procurando abrigo para passar a noite. Por acaso saberia onde podemos encontrar um?"

'_Não é à toa que ele é conselheiro,_' ponderou Syaoran, massageando a testa atingida. '_Consegue tranqüilizar as feras!_'

"Bem," disse ela, com a voz esganiçada um pouco menos histérica. "eu ofereceria minha casa, mas creio que não será uma noite tranqüila."

"Oh?" Eriol olhou para cima, ainda curvado. Ele conhecia o tipo daquela velha. Provavelmente fora criada rigidamente e agora achava que todos eram inferiores, pois ela era mais velha. O mais adequado para conseguir favores dela era exatamente parecer submisso, coisa que ele duvidava que qualquer uma das realezas conseguisse.

A velha resmungou alguma coisa inaudível antes de responder numa voz pouco mais alta que um sussurro: "Esse lugar está infestado de ladrões Springgans. E todos eles me odeiam."

Sakura estancou. "Foram os desgraçados que roubaram nossa comida!" Ela disse.

"Se tiveram alguma coisa roubada, com certeza foram eles." Respondeu a outra, dando de ombros. "Bem, eles costumavam dividir as mercadorias roubadas na minha casa. Eu não podia permitir isso, então pendurei uma ferradura na porta e agora eles não conseguem entrar, por isso fazem uma algazarra aqui fora todas as noites."

"Mas eles com certeza lhe recompensavam por usar sua casa como local de reunião." Falou Eriol, levemente surpreso. Os seres encantados normalmente retribuem os favores que os humanos lhes fazem.

"Ah, sim, claro. Me deixavam uma moeda de ouro por noite, mas, entenda, eu não podia deixar que minha casa virasse um covil de ladrões."

"Espere..." Sakura ponderou. "Isso quer dizer que, se tirarmos a ferradura da porta, eles provavelmente voltarão a entrar para dividir as mercadorias esta noite, certo...?"

"Ah, sim, sim, provavelmente."

A rainha deu um sorriso maligno. "Senhora, eu sou Sakura, soberana desse reino. Poderia nos deixar pernoitar em sua casa?"

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Estão ouvindo?"

Estavam. Eram barulhos muito baixos, como uma cobra deslizando pela areia. Eram os pequenos ladrões Springgans, curiosos, entrando na casa pela primeira vez em algum tempo. O que tinha sido feito da ferradura? A dona da casa teria se mudado? Eles se comunicavam entre si com o que pareciam sussurros de uma língua incompreensível.

Mas logo simplesmente esqueceram tanto a velha quanto a ferradura.

"Veja _quantas_ coisas," Sussurrou Syaoran, tão baixo que só Sakura a ouviu, quando os ladrõezinhos começaram a colocar no centro da roda tudo que tinham obtido durante o dia. "tudo isso veio de viajantes perdidos?"

"_Ali_ está nossa comida!" Ela murmurou de volta, segurando a ferradura firmemente na mão. "É minha vez de entrar em ação."

"O quê? Ficou maluca?! Se jogar essa ferradura no centro da roda..."

"... eles vão fugir e deixar nossas coisas para trás, exatamente." Ela completou.

"E também vão nos perseguir pelo resto da viagem, pequeno gênio." Isso estava virando uma pequena discussão, como tantas outras houve. Mas dessa vez discutiam sibilando, e não gritando. O que já era uma grande avanço, na opinião de qualquer um que já tivesse presenciado uma das brigas.

Sakura não tinha uma resposta.

De repente, a velha senhora tomou-lhe a ferradura das mãos e lançou-a no meio da roda de Springgans. A debandada foi tão veloz que Eriol posteriormente a descreveu como 'se um furacão tivesse passado de repente e levado todos' — nunca, nem quando dissera para seu rei, muitos anos atrás, "Creio que vossa Majestade deveria pedir desculpas à sua esposa", vira algo desaparecer tão rápido.

No lugar que outrora estava a roda de seres encantados, ficara só os itens que eles dividia. Incluindo a comida afanada dos jovens viajantes.

"Porque fez isso?!" Perguntou Sakura, dessa vez num tom bem audível, segurando o pulso da velha. Esta trincou os dentes e libertou o braço com irritação.

"Olhe lá como fala comigo, mocinha!" Ela sibilou, erguendo o nariz curvado. "É assim que me agradece? Fiz isso porque os Springgans já me odeiam de toda a forma e não faz diferença, mas eles poderiam atrapalhar um bocado a viagem das Majestades."

Sakura ficou sem reação diante desse ato de altruísmo. Principalmente vindo de uma velha tão rabugenta.

"Bem," Interviu Syaoran, segurando a noiva pelos ombros ao ver que ela não tinha resposta. "nós—nós lhe agradecemos muito."

"Humph!" Foi a resposta dela, enquanto virava o resto de se recolhia, quase magoada. Eriol levantou-se e foi recolher o que os ladrõezinhos haviam deixado para trás e, principalmente, pendurar a ferradura novamente na porta. "Esses jovens de hoje em dia. Só porque são realeza acham que são melhores que os quase oitenta anos que vivi e—"

"Hey," chamou Sakura de repente.

Com as sobrancelhas brancas a centímetros de se juntarem em cima do nariz a velha se virou devagar, quase perigosamente.

"Desculpe."

Eriol parou a meio caminho da porta em por pouco não deixou cair a ferradura; Syaoran soltou os ombros da noiva como se ela queimasse; a anciã meramente arqueou as sobrancelhas, um pouco surpresa, porém infinitamente agradada.

"Ah, minha criança. Não foi nada." Ela disse num tom quase carinhoso que ficava terrivelmente dissonante da voz estridente e áspera. Depois, virou-se novamente e recolheu-se para passar a noite. Quase um minuto inteiro de silêncio se passou depois disso. Eriol pendurou a ferradura, impedindo a estrada de Springgans no lugar; Syaoran deu um sorriso vitorioso; Sakura, mesmo de costas para ele, quase podia sentir o curvar de lábios... cerrou os punhos e ficou muito vermelha.

"Doeu?" Perguntou o rei.

"O quê?"

"Doeu se desculpar uma vez na vida?" Ah, ela o odiava! Odiava quando ele usava aquele tom de sarcasmo com ela! Odiava quando sorria daquela maneira! Odiava quando cruzava os braços em frente ao peito numa clara demonstração de superioridade!

"Do que está falando?" Ela sibilou, incomodada com o silêncio. Ficar em silêncio era como dar razão a ele.

Mas Syaoran deu de ombros. "Não finja que não sabe. Quando foi a última vez que se desculpou?"

"O quê—! Ora—" Ela gaguejou de raiva antes de encontrar as palavras certas. "Não nos vemos há dez anos, Li! Quem é você pra dizer o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer?!"

"Você não mudou quase nada nos últimos dez anos, então deve continuar a mesma criança de antes, que nunca admite ter a culpa!" Ele rebateu. "Sua mãe não devia ter te ensinado humildade?!"

"_Não_ abra a boca pra falar da minha mãe, Li Syaoran!"

"... Uh— Alguém quer um doce?"

Quase caíram pra trás: tinham esquecido completamente da mera existência de Eriol. O conselheiro lhes estendia uma espécie de bolo e sorria forçadamente, sabendo que aquela era umas das piores desculpas que poderia ter inventado para parar a briga. Sakura e Syaoran se entreolharam: tinham falado demais no calor da discussão. O que o companheiro pensaria deles após terem dito que não se viam há _dez anos_? Só podiam esperar que ele fosse discreto o bastante para não comentar.

"Ah, _sim_," ele continuou quando uma desculpa melhor lhe ocorreu. "o que devo fazer com o resto das coisas? Deixar lá fora pra os Springgans pegarem?

"Sim," respondeu Sakura, atordoada. "Sim, sim, acho que é melhor." E Eriol se virou para cumprir a ordem.

"Simplesmente _brilhante_, Sakura." Sibilou Syaoran quando o companheiro tinha se afastado o bastante para não ouvi-los.

"O que foi? Você também falou um bocado que não deveria." Ela respondeu.

"Mas foi você quem começou com a coisa dos 'dez anos'."

"E você ainda diz que sou eu quem nunca admite ser a culpada?"

Em pouco tempo estavam discutindo novamente. Eriol deu um longo suspiro quando abriu a porta novamente — não podiam ficar cinco minutos sozinhos sem que um choque de gênios acontecesse. E então, quando estava prestes a intervir, a porta do quarto da velha se abriu e de lá de dentro voou o outro pé do sapato que, mais cedo, fora jogado em Syaoran.

"_Calem a boca_, vocês! Estou tentando dormir!" Ela falou em um tom absolutamente irritado. Ninguém ousou dizer mais nada, e fizeram suas camas em silêncio.

OOOooo§oooOOO 

No dia seguinte, cordialmente despediram-se de sua anfitriã e partiram. Foi o primeiro de alguns dias de paz quase absoluta, quebrada apenas por eventuais discussões das Majestades que, entretanto, nunca duravam muito. Viajam em silêncio na maior parte do tempo.

Isso dava a Eriol bastante tempo para pensar sobre o que ouvira.

'_O que eles quiseram dizer com **dez anos**?_" Era o que passava pela cabeça dele. Já fazia um tempo que ele notava uma mudança no rei e na rainha que, no entanto, atribuíra à falta de atenção que tivera para com eles desde de seu vigésimo aniversário — provavelmente eles haviam mudado aos poucos, e isso passara despercebido pelo conselheiro.

Mas agora, mil outras hipóteses vinham a sua mente, elas iam desde gêmeos idênticos que haviam tomado o lugar dos soberanos até um rapto dos verdadeiros Sakura e Syaoran pelos seres encantados. Mas _porque_ seres encantados no lugar do rei e da rainha consentiriam em acompanhá-lo até a casa de Mizuki — mais do que isso, insistissem que ele fosse à casa de Mizuki — se tinham planos para controlar o reino, ou coisa que o valha?

Por fim a resposta o atingiu. Sim, só podia ser aquilo.

Eles haviam tido um choque... e agora sofriam de amnésia.

Não entendeu como não pensara nisso antes. _Claro_, haviam perdido todas as suas memórias dos últimos dez anos! Oh, insensível que fora! Agora entendia porque o nome Kaho Mizuki não lhes era familiar, porque se espantavam como crianças diante de fadas. Tomou uma decisão: dali em diante, explicaria tudo à seus soberanos, mas sem que eles percebessem que ele lhes descobrira o segredo. Oh, sim, ajudaria-os.

E, com esse pensamento, sorriu para o sol lá no céu.

OOOooo§oooOOO 

"Hey, Syaoran, você notou como Eriol tem agido esquisito desde ontem?" Sakura perguntou, no quarto dia desde tinham deixado a velha para trás, assim que o moreno saiu para buscar água no rio. Syaoran assentiu, sério, enquanto colocava um pedaço de carne um pouco acima do fogo. "A cada ser encantado que menciona, ele dá quase uma ficha completa incluindo hábitos alimentares, habitat natural, personalidade... E, também, faz questão de nos informar onde estamos no mapa, características do local... É muito meigo da parte dele e tudo, mas..."

"Você acha," ele perguntou, preocupado, sentando-se próximo ao fogo. "Que ele descobriu tudo? Descobriu que não somos os verdadeiros rei e rainha do reino dele? Eriol é um homem muito gentil, deve estar fazendo seu máximo para nos situar, mas... Não entendo, como ele poderia ter deduzido isso!"

"Não fique tão inquieto, Li. Não há tanto problema, mesmo que ele tenha descoberto." Sakura disse, fazendo seu melhor para parecer casual e superior.

"Como, não há problema, Sakura?" Ele bagunçou os cabelos. "Já tivemos essa conversa antes. E você própria ficou completamente irada quando eu perguntei a ele onde era nosso quarto." Ele fez uma voz de falsete. "'Temos que manter as aparências'... Imagine o que pode acontecer se descobrirem que viemos de outro mundo! Já leu sobre as torturas que fazem com as bruxas?"

"Eu andei pensando um bocado sobre isso. Enquanto estamos viajando, ele não tem como contar a ninguém mesmo," respondeu, dando de ombros.

"E depois que voltarmos?"

Os olhos verdes de Sakura brilharam esmeralda, refletindo o fogo. "Se tudo correr como eu planejo, não vamos ter que voltar." Ela fez uma pausa, em que foi fitada pelo noivo. Julgou que estivesse curioso, mas na verdade estava fascinado pelos olhos dela. "Talvez insistir nessa viagem completamente insana de Eriol até uma feiticeira perdida na praia não seja inútil! Talvez ela possa nos levar de volta! Parece que é muito poderosa, e se eu estiver certa, problemas resolvidos!"

"E se não estiver?" Ele perguntou, saindo do transe.

Ela deu de ombros. "Bem, aí vamos ter que assassinar Eriol ou coisa assim."

Nesse momento, silenciaram, ouvindo os passos daquele de quem falavam. Eriol entrou na pequena clareira com os cantis cheios de água nas mãos e um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"Voltei! Esse rio, o Scar, é longo e muito tranqüilo, além de raso. Ele começa desde fora da floresta e há até um pedacinho dele próximo ao reino, mas essa parte dele é bem mais larga e funda." Syaoran revirou os olhos. Como ele decorava tanta coisa inútil? "Mas de que falavam?"

"Falávamos sobre como vamos matar você." Respondeu Sakura em um tom morbidamente brincalhão. Syaoran quase engasgou; Eriol riu. "Sim, pois é e— Syaoran, o fogo está quase engolindo a droga da carne!!"

A jovem ajoelhou-se no chão e puxou o pedaço de ferro no qual estava fincada a carne — de fato, sendo lambida pelas primeiras labaredas. Mas esse tinha sido mais ou menos o método pelos último cinco dias mesmo: a carne ficava irremediavelmente queimada e quase sem gosto. Se bem que normalmente os viajantes estavam cansados o bastante para simplesmente engolir qualquer coisa com o maior prazer.

"Não me admira que queime, francamente," Ela resmungou, colocando o espeto numa posição um pouco mais afastada.. "Ah, hoje vamos comer um jantar decente. Eriol, passe o sal. Ah, acho que sobrou um pouco de manteiga também. Passe, passe!"

OOOooo§oooOOO 

"Sakura, quer se casar comigo?" Perguntou Syaoran dramaticamente ao dar a primeira mordida na carne. Sakura deu-lhe um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça e corou violentamente. "Ok, ok, já somos casados, eu tinha esquecido!!" Murmurou Syaoran em sua defesa, mas ela, que tinha esquecido desse detalhe, corou ainda mais e deu-lhe outro tapa.

Eriol olhou fixamente a comida. Já tinha esquecido até do próprio casamento? Provavelmente Sakura estava brava por ele quase ter deixado escapar o segredo da amnésia dos dois.

"Eu não sabia que você cozinhava tão bem, Sakura." Comentou o rei, dando outra mordida prazerosa na carne. Sakura sorriu de modo convencido e murmurou 'é, não tinha como saber mesmo'.

'_Sim... afinal ele se esqueceu de tudo..._' o moreno olhou melancolicamente o casal, que tentava de todas as maneiras esconder a verdade dele. Sakura percebeu que o tinha falado soava suspeito e tentou corrigir-se.

"Quer dizer— nunca me deixam cozinhar no castelo, não é?! Er—" coçou a parte de trás da cabeça. O conselheiro baixou o comida e decidiu: bastava. Era humilhante demais para as majestades que haviam sido tão gentis para com ele.

"Sakura, Syaoran, podem parar com toda essa encenação," ele disse solenemente. Os dois param tudo que estavam fazendo e olharam para o companheiro de viajem, em expectativa. "Eu sei o segredo de vocês. Sinto muito, sei que estavam fazendo o máximo para não dar na vista mas... Não foi muito difícil descobrir."

Syaoran suspirou pesadamente. Então ele havia mesmo deduzido que não eram os verdadeiros rei e rainha? Perspicaz. Passou um minuto de silêncio entre esse suspiro e a próxima fala. "Muito observador, Eriol. Você deve querer algumas explicações... mas, para ser sinceros nem nós sabemos direitos como foi."

Como haviam sido sugados para dentro do quadro? Algum dia chegariam a saber?

"Muito compreensível. Não se preocupem, seu segredo está a salvo comigo, faço um juramento solene." Ele levantou-se e ergueu a mão direita, como uma criança que jura que é confiável. Sakura riu.

"Obrigada, Eriol. Mas, quando encontrarmos Kaho Mizuki, creio que ela também poderá resolver nosso problema, além de curar sua maldição. Não há com o que se preocupar."

"Ah, com certeza ela dará um jeito," Falou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Recuperação de memória seria algo simplíssimo para Mizuki... Talvez até mesmo a druida do castelo conseguisse dar um jeito, na verdade. '_Mas, claro,_' ele pensou um estremecimento '_é muito compreensível que não queiram vê-**la**_'. O corte que ela fizera em sua mão formada uma enorme cicatriz cortando a palma. Definitivamente era, no mínimo, uma velha com uma força anormal.

"É, ela dará. Não disse, Li?" Ela falou, sorrindo altivamente para o marido. O sarcasmo era evidente em sua voz.

Ele levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. "O que eu dizia, Sakura, é que você nunca admite quando está errada, não que sempre está errada." Sakura pareceu em dúvida se devia levar isso como um elogio ou uma ofensa. Como não chegou a nenhuma conclusão, comeram o resto da refeição em silêncio, depois desejaram-se uma boa noite mutuamente e foram dormir.

Fim do sexto dia de viagem.

OOOooo§oooOOO 

**Estou cansada, terrivelmente cansada, e cada junta do meu corpo dói. Maldita velhisse. Será gota? Reumatismo? Blah, não sei nem me importo o bastante para me mexer e descobrir. Se dói? Não, só quando respiro. Só sei que quero acabar com isso o mais depressa possível.**

**Ando tão desanimada para preparar novas armadilhas... Não sei porque. Pensei várias vezes em simplesmente deixar ACF de lado, mas aí eu me lembrava de fics que eu adoro e que estão simplesmente paradas há milênios. Vocês me perdoam por demorar muito, se eu jurar que vou continuar? **

**Ho ho ho #risada de bruxa má# que tal me darem algum incentivo pra colaborarem também? Sim, eu imploro por feedback, e aproveito para implorar por comida e água também. **

**Ok, é mentira. Eu não imploro, eu ORDENO. E não preciso da sua comida e água u.ú #se acomoda# sou autosuficiente nisso #se prepara para fazer fotossíntese, mas sua gruta que serve de casa é escura demais para isso# ... droga. **

Parti, cavaleiro/dama! #risada má enquanto some na escuridão da gruta# 


End file.
